


The man on the other side of the river

by Haya_dono



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: This is a story about a sword whose hatred was so strong it could burn away all the stars in the sky.Few know that Sanada Yukimura had a Muramasa blade, Sengo Muramasa. While things are always tense between him and the swords from the Eastern Army, it is only when Sanada Toushirou is summoned to the citadel that Sengo's hatred cannot be bound.After all, few can understand the hatred and pain of those who have been wronged, betrayed and left behind, on the other side of the river.(A crossover between TKRB and SW3C. Follows the plot of SWC3, so spoilers for that game are around. Features MikaSani, as well as Yukimura/OC. This Sengo Muramasa is a different one from the one in the game, following the legend that Yukimura had a blade called Sengo Muramasa.This fic was written in 2016, therefore doesn't mention any of the newer swords, but was uploaded in celebration of the implementation of Sanada swords after many years.)
Relationships: Sanada Yukimura/Original Character(s), Sanada Yukimura/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hasn't been beta-read and only a few things were changed to upload it here on AO3.

This is a story about a man whose hatred was so strong it could burn away all the stars in the sky.

* * *

“Who do you hate the most?”

“I hate and curse this world, the one which let down my Master. Every day I wake up and remember what they all did. And I will never forget for as long as my soul exists. I will hate this world in the place of my Master.”

* * *

Sengo Muramasa goes to train by himself, the eyes of his comrades in his back, but he doesn’t respond to their stares. He got this habit from his only master, and he doesn’t care about what others think. He knows he is scary and unfriendly, he startled the young Toshirous so much that one of them almost cried. Ichigo Hitofuri, the patient older brother, rushed to apologize for his sibling, not before looking at Sengo for a long time without saying anything else.

It was apparent that Gokotai didn’t recognize Sengo, even if he and his master lived for several years in the Uesugi household. He can’t blame the sword, because few know that Sanada Yukimura had a Muramasa sword, he was more known for his love for wielding spears.

Sengo readies his bandana, adorned by the six coins of the Sanada just like Yukimura’s did, and begins his training in silence.

* * *

Whenever Sengo walks around the citadel, many fall in silence at his presence. He is known for the demonic bloodlust of the Muramasa blades and he is very aware that when he swings his sword, the blood of the enemy rains in the battlefield. There are only few in the citadel not intimidated by him, one of which comes from the same family.

But Tonbokiri is a spear in the side of the East, wielded by Honda Tadakatsu and this means that Sengo and Tonbokiri can never get along. There’s tension whenever they cross paths, wordless exchanges as sharp as their blades. Tonbokiri accepts the situation, despite the surprised comments from other swords, those commanding or appealing to respect and peaceful cohabitation. However, Tonbokiri is a loyal spear and as brethren born from the same household, he tries to understand Sengo’s feelings, having seen those eyes far too many times to forget. Yet Sengo walks past him without a second glance, or a single sign of acknowledgement, restraint thickly imbued in his every move.

Most swords wonder when the inevitable confrontation will arise, even those unaware of the pasts binding these weapons together, because the tension is always existent, even if Tonbokiri shows no signs of desire to fight or respond with aggression. And somehow Sengo never raises his blade, and only the blood of the enemy rains.

* * *

“Sengo? He is like a dog.” Wakatsuki Aki, the Saniwa of the citadel, swirls the contents of her cup as the liquid reflects the full moon above them.

“A ha ha, if I recall correctly, I believe you weren’t allowed to have any pets,” Mikazuki Munechika replies, always by the side of his Master. Though he refers to her at times as Master, their relationship can't easily be summarized as Master and attendant. The feelings of swords and their masters are complex, and when they gain a human form, the relationship can bloom in different ways, such as the many ways humans love.

“I don’t need to have owned one to know how they work, asshole.”

“My my, in that case, do tell, why is our brilliant spear similar to a friendly canine? From what I’ve heard and seen, dogs are creatures eager to please.”

“You are just playing dumb, aren’t you? You know how they are, loyalty is their niche. You might not know this but there was a famous tale of a dog. Its owner had died and the dog went to the same station, waiting for him until it died years later.”

“So Sengo is the older and modern version, is he not? With far more complex feelings than the dog you speak of, aged by centuries and embittered by the world.”

“You can laugh all you want,” Aki sits on the edge of the window and looks not at Mikazuki but at the sky behind her. “But there are emotions that can’t be discarded.”

“You should be careful he doesn’t bite your hand.”

“Hmmm? Well, you’d not allow that for starters, but… We both know he’d not do it anyway.”

* * *

Sengo is done with his training and looks at the sky, thoughts briefly interrupted by the chatter of nearby swords, all light and gentle, contrasting to what beats in his heart. There is a fire that he has never forgotten, one which keeps burning in his chest, so strong and vivid that aches, that scorches his throat and smolders the soul. It is the carefreeness of the mood that set his feelings alight, as they can never understand what has been done and the wrongs of this wretched world, even those accepted by ignorance. It is something unforgivable and Sengo’s eyes are fixed to the sky, hands trembling, gripping tightly his sword.

None of them can even begin to imagine the strength and oppression of hatred, of that feeling that refuses to let go, to forgive or to relent. Of seeing wrongs being done even to this day and unable to do a thing, only to increase the resentment as days go by. If only he didn’t care, but the thing is Sengo cares, he cares too much and he will never forgive what the Tokugawa has done, hailed as heroes while Sengo can only watch at the sky and imagine all his hatred is enough to burn away all the stars.

Because few remember the path of corpses laid down for the sake of ambition thinly disguised by unification and an era of peace. The sweet words laced with poison, the image of an understanding man hiding the face of a demon, patient enough to wait decades to make his treacherous move. And yet all of the swords love Tokugawa Ieyasu even if he was responsible for the loss of many of their masters, turning a blind eye to all of the questionable things he did that are hailed instead of condemned. All of this Sengo can never forgive nor forget and even if hundreds of years have passed, the ill-will, the deep hatred keeps being nurtured with every day.

* * *

Sengo could see the smile on his master’s face, as he and Nobuyuki walked towards the lone warrior after the battle had ended and their spirits were calming down. It was no lie that Master Yukimura was always eager to meet warriors he deemed worthy and this young woman had proved her worth in the battlefield.

“Watching you fight was a marvel of swordsmanship! Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Yukimura Sanada.”

“And I, his brother Nobuyuki. To know your name would be an honor.”

The woman in front of them was petite, barely reaching Yukimura’s shoulders. She seemed startled for a second, eyeing curiously both brothers before replying with a smile. “My name is Hanamura Rinne, pleased to meet you, Sanada brothers.”

“An inspiring name, that is. It reminds me of a lion, powerful and proud. We’re fellow comrades now, yes?? With you and us on the same side, we’ll be unstoppable,” Yukimura replied, adding a warm smile of his own. However, he had to blink for a moment as Rinne tried to suppress a laugh. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing, I just find your idea of a powerful lion rolling on flowers rather… not powerful nor proud.”

Sengo shared his master’s confusion for a second until he realized that, guessing how her name was written, when taken apart, the kanji could mean either flower or round. It seemed to have occurred to Nobuyuki who had a similar playful smile as well before interrupting them.

“We should go, Yukimura. We’ve wasted enough of their time. Farewell, lion heart.”

Both siblings vowed before Rinne, Yukimura looking at her for moments before turning away. There was an odd feeling in Master Yukimura’s face, so before he left, Sengo memorized the features of this woman, long brown hair and vivid warm blue eyes with a matching smile, with some sense of anticipation that this wouldn’t be the last time they would see her.

* * *

“Yo Sengo,” Aki casually greets as she enters the living room, ignoring the sudden still air. It is rare for Sengo to be in the same room as anyone, he spends most of the time in solitude and the other swords have unconsciously begun to avoid him. “You are on field duty with the demons, and Greenie and Blondie. I know you have been here less than all of them, but surely you can set an example on how to work well and not being incompetent lazy fucks.” Only few swords can look at their master and wonder if she’s gone insane, as everyone knows about Sengo and expect him to rebel in a burst of rage.

Sengo turns to her and most swords avoid looking at him in the eye, worrying they should become the targets after he is done attacking Master. Sengo is taller than her, needing to look down to meet her eyes. However, he doesn’t do that, instead he bows down respectfully and with a respectful soft tone, one unexpected of a demon, he replies, “Understood, Wakatsuki-dono.” There is no trace of a smile when he looks up but his eyes have softened and the redness in them no longer feels like dread.

It is a rare sight, one that makes the other swords look at each other in a mix of disbelief and shock. Aki sighs and folds her arms, loudly saying to no one but everyone in the room, “Hey dumbasses, just because he looks scary doesn’t mean he’s out for your blood.”

Aizen and Kanesan can’t avoid making that face which gives them away but there is tension in the stiff smiles of the rest, like the faithful Maeda and Hirano, the quizzical eyes of Horikawa and the quiet stare of Ichigo.

“If you are so worried about what he can do, maybe you can actually read a book or something on how to be less stupid.”

* * *

Sengo had learned that Hanamura Rinne had a knack for teasing comments, always delivered with a smile. He had also seen that these comments managed somehow to make his Master smile as well, sometimes coupled with a flush in his face like the one he was wearing right now. He was grateful however, the Takeda had been wiped not long ago in the battle of Nagashino and the Sanada brothers had gathered in Kai to determine their move, always holding the future of their clan on their shoulders. Yukimura himself had been looking for Kunoichi to ask her to work under the Sanada, reassuring her that her previous tasks done in the Takeda wouldn’t be taken against her.

When Kunoichi hesitated, Rinne intervened with an innocently yet somehow playful smile, “All right, I’ll be your ninja!”

Her words earned her startled looks, one unsurprising since Sengo had realized that Kunoichi’s attachment to Master Yukimura was beyond that of a mere servant. However, he was shocked for a second to see that faint blush in Yukimura’s face, one which persisted even when Rinne apologized and said she was joking. And it didn’t fade in the slightest when she just had to add that it wouldn’t be a bad idea since Yukimura would be a good boss and would take good care of her.

Long after Kunoichi had accepted the offer and had gone to prepare to move from Kai, Yukimura stopped Rinne who was leaving as well.

“Thank you, Hanamura-dono,” Yukimura said as he bowed deeply, faint smile on his face.

“Hmmm?” She played along, waiting some seconds before continuing. “I didn’t do anything worth thanks. I do mean you’d be a good boss.” Her face had traces of an impish smile but it also held something else Sengo had a hard time deciphering. “You don’t look like the type but try to take it easy sometimes. You can worry all you want but if you fall sick, you won’t be able to protect your family when it counts the most. Laughing once in a while might help.” And just like that, and with a small wave, Rinne walked down the road, with Yukimura’s eyes not leaving her figure until she disappeared in between the trees.

* * *

There are no words to describe his feelings, as strong as a flame which burns everything away. Despair and hatred of seeing everyone loving someone he hates as if he stands on the edge of a river and looks from afar. Sengo knows all of these swords loved Ieyasu and he can only keep his voice to himself as he can never and will never see the kind man he is said to have been.

This is the worst kind of betrayal because they haven’t betrayed him yet their actions are like a knife plunged in his heart which can only grow with righteous anger. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs, chilling lonely air freezing from inside. A betrayal that is not, he can’t help but resent even if he knows they aren’t at fault. And so he will keep his distance, because they are innocent but he believes they are also blind to keep hailing someone who should be scorned and hated.

He will carry all this hate by himself because none of them can even understand how he feels and they never will. It is not fair to lash at them but it is also not fair when their mindless innocent words try to assure him that Ieyasu was a good person, that Nobuyuki loved his brother, that Yukimura’s friends loved him and wished him the best, that that woman didn’t betray him. These words hurt the most because they don’t care about Sengo’s feelings and it is all for the sake of the Tokugawa. The wretched family which brought its own downfall because of the hatred it inspired to many.

* * *

Whenever Yukimura went, Sengo followed diligently. This included his travel to the Shikoku Expedition Army, as now he had been sent under orders of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Sengo had lost track of the many days Yukimura had already spent under that household, always clearly aware that he was a hostage, nothing more than a bargain chip for the sake of the Sanada clan’s protection.

“Ah, Rinne-dono… It has been quite some time.”

“Well, isn’t this a surprise?” Rinne replied with a bright smile, probably one unsuited for a talk before an important battle. “I didn’t expect to find you here on the other side of the land.”

“I came under Lord Hideyoshi’s orders. I must mention my gratefulness – though as a hostage I may be, he treats me like an officer,” Yukimura replied, his face matching his words, surprisingly favorable and positive considering his situation. Sengo couldn’t share his master’s feelings, always worried about what could happen to him. Maybe Rinne shared Sengo’s thoughts because the sword believed to have seen her smile fading for a moment, and a deep thoughtful glint in her eyes.

“He’s just making use of the resources he can. If you’re grateful, prove it on the battlefield,” Ishida Mitsunari said as he appeared from behind them. His words did nothing to alleviate Sengo’s worry.

However, Rinne just shook her head. “You can do it, Yukimura.” She offered him an encouraging pat on his shoulder, looking comically since he was taller than her.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence. I’ll put my all into my service!” Yukimura nodded with vigor and for a moment, Sengo saw that particular smile of his, only reserved for when he talked to her, especially since Rinne encouraging him had given him an extra push to not dwell on his situation.

Mitsunari took this less positively, immediately chiding Yukimura for getting worked up, perhaps because he had misjudged the extent of Yukimura’s reaction. Hideyoshi’s advisor was aware of Yukimura’s worth as a warrior and he had recommended him for his abilities. He hadn’t expected Yukimura would question his worth, though. But many were aware that Mitsunari wasn’t skilled with words and after that reprimand, he left Rinne and Yukimura alone.

“I’m glad that I’m getting to know people. Lord Hideyoshi’s clan is truly a welcoming one. The house of Lord Hideyoshi truly is warm. And, ah, I don’t mean that it gets a lot of sun,” Yukimura whispered, making Rinne muffle a short laugh with his last words. “It must be the personality of the lord and his wife. They treat their vassals with the warmth one treats family with. All I’ve known is war, but here… I just might forget all about it.”

“And I’m glad to hear you are learning more about the world, Yukimura. Despite what Mitsunari says, sometimes having a positive attitude will help you through rough times.” Those were Rinne’s last words, poking gently at Yukimura’s cheek before she left to her battle position.

* * *

“Tell me, Mikazuki-dono. How could you live with the man who caused the downfall of your master?”

Sengo has been summoned again and this time he dares to ask a question, looking at Mikazuki with those vivid burning eyes. Mikazuki turns to Aki, who shrugs and sighs casually. “Answer him, I won’t get jealous if you suddenly confess your secret feelings for your past masters.”

Mikazuki’s eyebrows rise in an amused arch and he is quiet for a second. “…There are things one cannot do anything about, such that one has to take them at face value. For us, the tsukumogami, changing owners was a matter of life, one we had no influence whatsoever. But perhaps it is because I have lived far longer than you that I have learned to take life as it goes.”

“Does that include your current Master?” Sengo’s eyes are defiant and they pierce Mikazuki’s soul.

Mikazuki’s face is the same as ever but there’s a dark shade in his eyes, one faint cold cloud. He talks with the same serenity as always, as he casually drinks a cup of tea. “If our Master were betrayed, that is what you mean.”

“Won’t you rage at the world then? For always having it against your Master, no matter what she does?”

“A ha ha ha,” Mikazuki laughs and puts the cup away. “Before that happened, the world would have gone through me.”

* * *

Long after the battle in Shikoku was over, with Hideyoshi’s forces victorious, Yukimura had been sent to Osaka Castle. Sengo was following Yukimura’s mindless stroll, one he had been doing for a while now in the gardens. Yukimura was hardly attentive to his surroundings after battle and even less in this state, and Sengo’s condition as a tsukumogami prevented him from warning his master. Before Yukimura could react, he crashed into a petite idle figure, making her lose balance though she didn’t fall.

“Ah, Rinne-dono!” Yukimura blurted out and helped her steady, cringing when she rubbed her head. She had been hit by Yukimura’s armor, though it should be minor as no blood came out. “My apologies, I didn’t realize you were…”

“How cold, Yukimura,” Rinne said as she turned away. “You sound so surprised about seeing me when we would be seeing each other more frequently now that you’ve been assigned here.”

“Ah, I didn’t mean to…! I-uh…”

Rinne laughed as she poked Yukimura’s forehead. “I’m just kidding. Though perhaps it’s rude of me since you seem to have a lot in your mind right now, even more than usual.”

The faint half worried, half flustered expression faded from Yukimura’s face and he couldn’t stop himself from looking away as he fell silent.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Yukimura wasn’t able to say anything, even less when she held his hand in between his. She didn’t frown or grimace when he avoided her eyes. Instead, she smiled softly as she said, “In that case, at least let me offer you some tea.”

Yukimura didn’t let go of her hand, as she guided him to a place they could drink in silence, far from the view of those passing by, hidden between many trees.

“I know this isn’t much,” she said, interrupting his thoughts and bringing him back to reality as she put a cup in his hands, “…but I find that some tea helps me relax, even more if I’m in a place by myself. I like seeing the trees, they remind me of home and I find that even if I sit for a while, my heart soothes a little.” She took a cup in her hands and sipped slowly, as the steam faded in the air.

“Rinne-dono, what do you think of our last battle…?”

Rinne lifted her face and met his unusually deep and confused stare, one which told he carried some burden for a long time and he probably wasn’t aware of it.

“What do I think of it…?”

Yukimura set his cup aside and looked at the tree’s branches above them, almost as if they hid the words he was looking for. “The Chosokabe didn’t falter, even when they were facing an army far greater than theirs. I was impressed by their courage and loyalty, one of a true warrior… But Kanbei-dono and Takakage-dono said they had died in vain. If they hadn’t fought…”

“Pointless bloodshed would have been avoided.”

“Is that how you feel as well, Rinne-dono?”

“Truth is… I don’t like fighting. I’d have wanted for a different outcome, one where those men didn’t have to die. But there’s a limit. I know you admire them for their bravery but you should also learn from their sacrifice. There are things you can and you can’t do. It’s important for you to figure out which you can do. If you do, if you learn from their mistakes and rights, then their deaths won’t be meaningless.”

Yukimura didn’t move when she sat next to him and rested her head against his shoulder but there were traces of a faint smile. “I didn’t realize you disliked fighting… Your strength is unparalleled and you are a worthy opponent and companion in battle.”

She turned to him, blinking rapidly and then burst out laughing. “Well, that came out of nowhere! But…” She leaned closer to him, and her voice grew softer. “I’m fighting to protect those I love, even if I don’t like this. My goal isn’t something big like peace, because I feel that one way or another, peace will come eventually. You should focus on the after, Yukimura. “


	2. Chapter 2

There are those who don’t understand.

Monoyoshi meets Sengo just after they are done with their chores and the atmosphere freezes in an instant. The other passing swords react in confusion, unsure if they should stay in case a confrontation arises or leave because it’s something that shouldn’t become their problem. Only Tonbokiri stands behind Monoyoshi, same as Tadakatsu always was by Ieyasu’s back.

“I believe we have to address something, Sengo Muramasa. I’m aware that your master and Ieyasu-dono weren’t on good terms. I understand that you are still grieving Sanada Yukimura’s death but let me tell you that it was all done for the sake of an era of peace. It is easy to make someone a demon, but Ieyasu-dono had the best intentions in mind. I was with him for a long time and I could see his kind and benevolent nature. I believe the other swords have told you something similar, have they not?” Monoyoshi’s voice is warm but defensive, one of someone trying to show someone else what is hidden behind a veil.

“What is your intention, sword of the Tokugawa?” However, Sengo’s eyes flicker with anger, and his voice is cold and sharp as his blade.

“I’m just saying that it would be better to let it go. Your master’s fate was unfortunate but it was something that had to happen. However, history celebrates his chivalry, isn’t that good enough? Instead of being chained by something that happened long ago, if you could let go of your anger, we could all get along better. I’m sure many of the swords in the citadel will be your comrades in arms. Everyone cares about you.”

“Tell me, Monoyoshi Sadamune. Are you telling me this because you care about how I might feel or are you saying these words to ease your own guilt?”

Monoyoshi blinks in surprise and hesitates to talk for a second, needing to look at Tonbokiri who simply listens the exchange in silence. “Am I what…? I’m- O-of course I care about your feelings! But I can’t let others defile the image of my mas-”

“You have shown your priorities clearly, sword of the Tokugawa. There is no need to continue this talk. By your leave.” And before Monoyoshi can add something, Sengo leaves the room, leaving a chill current of air behind.

* * *

“You seem more chipper than usual, Yukimura,” Rinne’s voice interrupted Yukimura’s swing of his spear and Sengo smiled to himself.

She had been staring for a while now, visible in her teasing smile and bright eyes, but Yukimura had been too focused on his training to notice a thing. However, he wasn’t mad in the slightest, because Yukimura’s eyes widened and Sengo’s master definitely couldn’t hide his surprised joy and embarrassment to see her. They had missed each other in some errands she had gone to, saying she had to visit her family for a few days, but her timing had been so that she had missed the meeting of Yukimura’s other friends, Naoe Kanetsugu and Ishida Mitsunari.

“My apologies, I had heard you would be coming later, Rinne-dono…”

She laughed and it seemed to make Yukimura’s cheeks color slightly. “Well, I don’t know if I should take it as a compliment or not? That you have been paying attention if I’m here or not or if you hadn’t noticed my presence a few minutes ago.”

“I have definitely noticed your absen-! Ah, how long have you been watching…?”

“Long enough,” she said casually, but her cryptic expression didn’t help Yukimura at all.

“When Rinne-dono is around, I find it hard to concentrate…”

“So I’m now guilty of your airheadedness, how rude. In that case, I’ll see myself out.”

“T-that’s not what I meant, I-” Yukimura’s flustered expression, words struggling to come out as he tried to explain himself earning a laugh from Rinne.

“I do like that silly naïve side of you too.” But before Yukimura could add anything in his defense, Rinne had already left the training field.

* * *

“Master, Sengo and Monoyoshi argued!” A group of swords holler these words as they enter the study without notice. Only Monoyoshi enters calmly in the sea of chaos.

Aki drops her papers for a moment and looks at the pale faces of Atsushi, Maeda, and Hirano. One of them explains what happened and Aki lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Okay, this is getting tiresome. Have you not fucking realized a damn thing?”

“What do you mean, Master?”

“Let him hate Ieyasu,” Aki says and everyone doesn’t understand, only Mikazuki looks at her with a knowing glint in his eyes. “Hate doesn’t work that way, he won’t magically discard his feelings just because you swear on your memory that he was good all along.”

“But Master,” Monoyoshi, of course he of all swords, interrupts, looking at her not with anger but that desire to clear up his master’s name. “Master Ieyasu did all to end the war. It is because of him that an era of peace finally came to this land.”

Aki snorts and looks at him with a look almost alike to contempt, one which spells that Monoyoshi doesn’t have a clue of the meaning behind his words. “And your point is? If I were Sengo and you told me these same words, I’d have it very hard to not punch you in your face.”

Monoyoshi frowns but doesn’t back down, stance as if he’s expecting a right answer, one which he feels valid enough to even attempt to sully Ieyasu’s name.

“If you ever are wronged by someone and have lost everything you love… If your life has been ruined and there’s no hope for the future, think back on your words and see if you can still say the same.” Aki’s eyes are cold, without anger at Monoyoshi but they speak volumes of a similar story, one which explains why she can see what they all are missing. One word, one action of betrayal can change everything and those who survive end up with scars in their hearts that will never heal and will always be a temptation to get back at the world.

Monoyoshi falls silent, his eyes are defiant, as he was the beloved sword of Ieyasu and he refuses to believe in that hatred.

“Because you belonged to the man who won it all at the end of the era, you can never understand the feelings of someone who lost everything due to him. In fact, many of you can’t even come close to understanding a glint of Sengo’s heart. How many of you shared roof with the Tokugawa for hundreds of years? Just because you lived in a place where he was loved and respected…You should remember well that for every person that loved Ieyasu, there were two or three that hated his guts.”

The last words are spoken with fatality, one which speaks of an unspoken but known future. They are sharp enough to make the swords of the Shinsengumi shiver, because the hatred of the Satsuma and Choushu was like a hidden blaze and decades later, it consumed everything under the banner of the Tokugawa. These swords are like children and adults, at times knowledgeable of the feelings of humans but sometimes naïve in their thinking. They can’t be blamed, however, because only those who have hated deeply before can even begin to understand the feelings of resentment of others.

* * *

Rinne tried to squeeze the water on her clothes, face full of flustered surprise, as she hadn’t expected to fall in the small, shallow river. However, before she could say anything, she felt Yukimura’s hand lifting her face, making her look at him. She was about to ask if something was going on, but no sound came from her lips as Yukimura’s own against hers muffled any sounds. He had to lean down to reach her, his arms brought her close to him.

Yukimura couldn’t sense a reply, worry that his love was unrequited was something Sengo often heard Yukimura muttering to himself. Hesitating, he parted, about to apologize for his outburst and his lack of consideration for her feelings, only to feel her body flinging to him with unexpected force, that Yukimura lost his balance and both fell on the river, Rinne on top of him. Her face was so close to his, red cheeks and vivid eyes, and in one breath, their lips met again.

* * *

Sengo is sitting on a veranda, as he looks at the small pond, hoping that the still waters are enough to distract his heart, without any avail. The swords have tried the opposite and some even try to make amends with Sengo by talking about the Tokugawa this and the Tokugawa that. Perhaps they think it helps but in truth, it doesn’t help at all and Sengo would rather forget about the Tokugawa by now, that they stop appearing in every corner and in every conversation because if they do, all the feelings come back and he is even more isolated from the world. He lets out a sigh as someone else sits next to him, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki.

“Are you going to tell me about the greatness of the Tokugawa?” Sengo can no longer hide that exhausted tone in his voice, over and over hearing the same thing has worn his patience off.

“Me? Nah. I and they don’t mesh well. My master was the guy who brought them down. Some of the Shinsengumi swords are still bitter about it. We live together under this roof but we’re not beer pals or anything.”

Now Sengo arches an eyebrow in interest. “Then, what are you doing?”

Yoshiyuki is nonchalant about it, he just shrugs and lays down, head over his arms. “Well, Master is usually scary but doesn’t say things without a reason. I figure she wanted to tell us something.” Yoshiyuki shrugs and smiles bitterly. “It’s not like I can’t understand their feelings. It’s hard to say it but the Tokugawa reaped what they sowed. When I was with Ryoma, I could see the anger of those in Satsuma and Choushuu. It’s hard for them to understand not everyone liked them.”

Sengo can’t help but snort amused at Yoshiyuki’s presence and way of putting things through. “That’s an unusually keen insight.” And he means it, as every sword he’s come across is in one way or another blinded by love or nostalgia to see things as they are. Only a few were able to see the Tokugawa’s true nature and they were quickly subdued.

“Nah, I’m just saying what I saw with Ryoma but those guys never went out of the Tokugawa bubble. Anyway, ya’ have to take life as it goes, otherwise ya’ end up like them.”

The last line makes Sengo’s face darken and his only reply is silence, but Yoshiyuki doesn’t seem to take it personal.

“I just wanted to ask ya’ if ya’ needed an ear. I’m okay if ya’ don’t want to talk about them either.”

“What did Wakatsuki-dono say?” Sengo asks abruptly but Yoshiyuki doesn’t even flinch. Perhaps he was awaiting this question and the man just sighs.

“Ya’ probably know that already.”

Sengo didn’t reply, imagining that they were all asked to give him time to think and consider, maybe that Sengo would change his mind in time and-

“The Boss just told them to let ya’ be. That it was okay if ya’ held all that hatred, as long as no one got into fights, it was ok.”

* * *

The battle against the Hojo in Oshi Castle had come to an end, one which was far from Mitsunari’s original plans. However, it wasn’t the way the battle had been won which casted a shadow on Mitsunari’s face.

“What’s the matter, Mitsunari?” Kanetsugu asked. “You aren’t the type to curse not having the chance to gain glory in battle.”

“Of course I’m not. We Toyotomi won. That is all that matters.”

“Then, what’s the problem? The Toyotomi will now rule the land. Isn’t that enough for now?”

Despite’s Kanetsugu’s reassuring words, Mitsunari’s expression didn’t change, and in fact, grew more somber. “This is no time to celebrate. Our greatest foe yet still remains.” His words were followed by a lingering dreadful silence between the warriors. Only Yukimura dared to speak.

“Greatest foe…?”

And, as if it was something she had always known, with an expression which told that it was something she kept in silence until the moment it was brought up, Rinne looked at Mitsunari and spoke calmly but with decision, “You mean Ieyasu, don’t you?”

“Indeed.” The fatality in Mitsunari’s words was sharp and cold, reflected in the conflicted faces of Kanetsugu and Yukimura. “As long as he remains, there will be no true peace.”

“Ieyasu-dono?” Yukimura couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice, perhaps never entertained the thought of the complexity of war to which Rinne gave him a concerned look. “What are you saying, Mitsunari-dono?!”

“Ieyasu is not a man to bend the knee forever. Though he follows Hideyoshi-sama for now… I don’t want to entertain the thought, but should something befall Hideyoshi-sama, that man’s ambition will show itself. …Though I wish these fears will stay unfounded…”

“Agreed. To protect the Toyotomi, I will do my utmost… That shall not change.” Yukimura reassured Mitsunari, but it seemed only Sengo noticed the dark look in Rinne’s eyes.

* * *

“This world doesn’t reward virtue or good nature,” Aki says somberly.

“A ha ha ha, that is a depressing way of seeing the world.” The pleasant soft smile on Mikazuki's face contrasts with the serious gaze of his master.

“You’ve lived plenty already to know what I’m talking about. Whether it was when you were born or right now… Not a single fucking thing has changed, has it? Getting ahead, using whatever means are necessary is thought of cunning and desirable.”

“Because this world doesn’t forgive, no good deed goes unpunished and it is pointless to do good and expect the world to change. That is what you are trying to say? In that case, why do you do it?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“A ha ha ha, of course you’d say so. And I assume you can understand our canine’s feelings?”

“Who knows? You know I didn’t have anyone. It’s not like him who had it all but lost everything. Perhaps he hates the world more than any of us because he spent all of his time by himself and only had one master? Or because the ones who took everything from him are in essence everything his master was not. Between the innocent and chivalrous Yukimura and the cunning and secretly ambitious Ieyasu, the difference is as clear as day and night.”

“I see where you were going with your depressing musings. Perhaps all of his anger comes from the fact that Sanada Yukimura was a man of ideals and good nature and he got betrayed by the world?”

“Unfortunately, being good sucks. It almost makes you wonder why bother with it. Many religions go through the belief that good outcomes wait for those virtuous but most of the time they face hardship harsh enough to question their world.”

“But some people will stand up against all the evils of the world nonetheless. Rest assured that you will not be alone, my beloved Aki.”

Aki raises an eyebrow at Mikazuki and then snorts, with a faint smile on her face. “At the very least I am not alone. Hopefully Sengo will find someone he can hate the world together with. Everything is easier when you have at least one person to rely on.”

* * *

“Are you going to keep walking a different path from Nobuyuki?”

Rinne’s straightforward question was something neither Yukimura nor Sengo expected, as she looked at him with clear piercing eyes, ones even sharper than Yukimura’s spear.

Yukimura had avoided the death penalty but had been sent to Mount Koya for the rest of his life and Rinne had visited shortly after he had settled. She sat in front of him, uncaring or unfazed by the meager conditions the brave warrior’s lodge had.

“We’re brothers. We just have to follow the paths we believe in,” Yukimura spoke after some heavy silence, one product of unexpected reflection. “My legacy is the Sanada name, and his is the Sanada clan. That’s what both of us want.”

Rinne’s gaze grew stronger, and Sengo knew she wasn’t buying Yukimura’s words. Even to him, they lacked Yukimura’s decision and determination, spouted as if they were wishful thinking that they would become a reality. However, she said nothing of the sort, but her tight lips were proof she hadn’t been convinced by Yukimura’s speech.

“Besides…” If Yukimura had been aware of her reaction, there were no signs of it. Though, unbeknown to him, his own voice softened. “I can’t forget about the Toyotomi clan. They might be all split up now, but I still wonder if I could bring them back together. I want to make it happen someday.”

When Yukimura finished, Rinne let out a long sigh and held his hand. For the first time, Sengo had seen a sorrowful look in her eyes as she muttered to himself, “That is so like you, you idiot…” If she was able to see something Yukimura wasn’t, Sengo didn’t know. But he wouldn’t be able to forget how she had given him a long lasting look before she had to go back.

* * *

The sentiment of justice is not an easy one. In fact, one would argue it’s one of the most destructive feelings humans can feel. It is not that it’s inherently harmful, but with a sense of justice comes deep seated anger. Sooner or later, they who fight for something just and fair will realize that this world is shrouded in injustice and such terrible state of things will bring anger. Anger at those who let injustice happen, anger at oneself for the limits of what can someone do. There is also the fury of life’s unfairness in which the just and kind are always screwed by the wicked and shrewd.

But it’s not also that the just and the kind are screwed, but the wicked and shrewd are carried as the real heroes, praised and encouraged to act and go on. This world would cheer on them, made them as examples and ideals to follow, the same as how the Tokugawa continue to be praised instead of denounced and despised.

“Hey Sengo,” Aki calls to him when Sengo is carrying the clean folded blankets inside the citadel. He is by himself as always but Sengo has never minded. He has been by himself for a long time already.

“Yes, Wakatsuki-dono?”

“Make sure you don’t burn yourself.” She slaps his shoulder gently and turns to leave. Sengo stays there for a moment, confused at her words, but he can’t deny that there’s some part of him inside that seems to have understood her message, not quite clearly, but the ghost of her intention. He nods though she is already gone and Sengo goes back to his duties.

Because Yukimura Sanada died alone, betrayed by those he loved, clinging only to his beliefs, noble and pure.

And Sengo Muramasa will curse and hate this world in his place.

* * *

Sengo looked from afar and watched as a young cladded woman greeted quietly the passing men, making her way over the hill where Yukimura stayed. Everyone was now acquainted to her and it was a wide known secret of her frequent visits, yet no one said a word if any of the Tokugawa soldiers came around and asked if there were news. Her presence was like that of a silent ghost, yet all the villagers had come to note that whenever she stayed, Yukimura’s demeanor brightened, almost a reminiscent of how he had acted before Sekigahara happened. It was only when she was around that Yukimura smiled and Sengo was grateful that even to this day, Rinne visited him as much as she could, long after the only allowed visits back at the beginning of Yukimura’s exile.

Sengo couldn’t deny his suspicion when she sided with the East but Yukimura never made a comment about it and his faithful sword could only watch as the two embraced and kissed each other the moment she stepped in, desperately holding each other as if it was the last time they would meet again. As long as Yukimura stayed quiet, he would be allowed to live but such a life of exile had struck his master in his core and Yukimura seemed to only look forward to the time she could come here, but Sengo knew it wasn’t possible and one day Tokugawa Ieyasu might find about it.

It was a well-kept secret, hidden under the moonlight with faint smiles and holding each other in the darkness, even when they became enemies and she aided in the raids. Yukimura was never a resentful person, but Sengo wondered where her heart truly laid. Even so, he couldn’t deny the tender look she would give Yukimura when she woke beside him, and ran her fingers through his hair or when she buried her face in his chest and refused to let go. Perhaps she had been sent as a spy from the Tokugawa, perhaps it was all a lie, same with how the brothers parted ways, but at times Sengo couldn’t really tell the emotion in her eyes when she had to go back and held onto Yukimura for what seemed a lifetime.

* * *

Sengo is kneeling once more, surprised to have been summoned by her out of nowhere, when he’s avoided most of the swords and thus, most fights. He dares not ask anything but instead she asks him how he feels and Sengo avoids looking at her, because no one can understand-

“You want to tell everyone to fuck themselves, that you hate the world and hate them for not being indignant at how things go and how they all follow along. It’s hard to not blur the line between hating the sin and not the sinner, but you can’t hate them either because you know it’s wrong. It goes against your code and because of this, the rage will never end.”

Sengo’s eyes widen and he can help but stare in surprise but Aki doesn’t hesitate and just continues.

“You know all of them are people and you can’t bring yourself to hurt or snap at them even if they freely hurt you with their innocent words. It really sucks, you know, doing and living what you feel is right. There’s no reward in the end.”

“How can you…”

“You do it or you don’t. I do it because it’s the right thing to do.”

Sengo can’t find any words and he looks to the ground, eyes closed as he thinks deeply about her words, how similarly familiar are in spirit to some heard in the past.

“Life was never fair anyway. Live your ideals. Expect disappointment. If you are ok with living like this, alone, for a cause without reward-”

“If this is the life you lead, one of rightfulness even against the odds, one without a reward… In that case, my blade will never leave your side, my second Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

One day, everything changes.

Sengo is helping in the forge, being taught the basics as Aki and Mikazuki argue about what new sword would arrive, betting on the type already. Mikazuki goes for a tanto while she believes it’s a wakizashi because they already have too many of the little ones. It is then that the newest member materializes, and Sengo sees the rokumonsen adorning the shoulder pad, same as the ones in Sengo’s own headband. His heart feels like it stopped for an eternity and Sengo finds himself frozen in place.

“M-m-my name is Sanada Toushirou. I was Sanada Nobuyuki’s mamorigatana… I might not be able to do much, but… Please take care of me….”

The young tanto doesn’t even lift his face, too busy looking down and nervously playing with his hands, a gesture he keeps on doing even after all this time. When he lifts his face, however, Sengo can look at the sheer terror drawing itself in Sanada’s face, color draining as if he had seen a demon. Of all the swords, of anyone Sengo could have met, it had to be Sanada Toushirou and without even thinking, he mumbles some apology and leaves the forge with heavy desperate strides. He hears Aki’s voice asking something but Sengo doesn’t look back and eventually, Sengo surrounds himself in the silence of his room until the next day.

* * *

Sanada Toushirou was always at Nobuyuki’s side, as the _omamori_ he was intended to be. He had yet to be used for protection, and he was secretly glad for that, even though the Sanada were going through harsh times after the fall of the Takeda. They had gathered far too many enemies, none that they could take on, the Oda, the Tokugawa, the Uesugi and the Hojo, and it was only due to constant changes of alliances that they had managed to get this far. He couldn’t understand why all this fighting had to be done, or why it had begun in the first place.

The only thing he could do was to look at his master’s tired face as he received news of what others did and pray that he would never have to be unsheathed.

“This is quite the new castle,” Rinne said in admiration, as she looked around the interiors of the visitor’s room.

Nobuyuki laughed, Sanada could tell it was far more genuine than the other times he had heard those words from other visitors. Ueda had been built by everyone in the Sanada clan and for a small clan who had to be at the mercy of larger powers, being able to have a castle to call their home was their pride and joy.

“The construction is very peculiar too. At first sight it looks like a new architecture statement, but the design is intricate. The corridors both connect and can act like a maze and the walls are thicker than in other castles.” Rinne’s words were spoken in a friendly manner but also as a matter of fact. “I take it you were in charge of such finer details, Nobuyuki?” She sipped her tea with a cheerful demeanor, one at odds with the sudden subject.

“As expected from the lion heart warrior,” Nobuyuki smiled, one of those polite gestures Sanada knew too well. But it wasn’t as guarded as with other people, at the very least Nobuyuki seemed to trust her enough, seeing she was allowed to enter the deeper part of Ueda. “You are probably aware of the situation of the Sanada, one which requires such a sturdy castle. Our daily lives consist of watching the mood of the larger clans. Others mock us for switching around our allies and enemies, calling us cowardly. However, this is to survive. It cannot be helped.”

Rinne nodded, seemingly unfazed as if she had assumed so already but her voice couldn’t hide her concern. “It must be rough, Nobuyuki. The other clans calling you cowards when they already are under someone’s wing. It’s almost hilarious, isn’t it? A sheltered leader mocking one fighting to ensure their survival. They must have quickly forgotten how they began in the first place. Not everyone is able to rise as Oda Nobunaga did.”

“One would be fooled if they thought of you as just a pleasant warrior, Hanamura-dono,” Nobuyuki spoke in an equally pleasant manner. “You are far sharper than you look.”

“Am I? I’m just a woman fighting for peace. There’s little I can do in the greater scheme of things, other than to ensure my own survival and of those who I love. I’m still disappointed I couldn’t meet your brother too. But I’m sure you would have changed the topic and asked about my well-being or how the battles were done.”

Nobuyuki put down his cup and let out a long sigh, needing time before speaking, face full of the worry Sanada was so used to seeing privately. There were no lies in her words, Nobuyuki would have dropped the subject entirely and politics wouldn’t have even been brought up had she arrived an hour earlier and met Yukimura on the way in.

“Yukimura only knows battle. As his older brother, I intend to take on all matters such as these. Purehearted Yukimura does not need to know of the filthy world of politics. I want him to live on as a pure warrior, unstained.”

She swirled her cup a few times before finishing its contents. “I personally think he’d benefit more if you let him on a thing or two but you are his brother and you make these calls. Just make sure this doesn’t come back to bite you later.”

“This doesn’t come to bite me later…?” Nobuyuki repeated her words and for once she looks unusually serious.

“Yukimura is a pure soul, I agree, and part of what makes him valuable is that chivalrous code he holds himself to. But it would help him and you too if you let him saw what he can and can’t do. The more you live and the more you see, the more your world expands and you can find something worth fighting, no, _living_ for.”

“Your words don’t sound like those of a young maiden in love visiting the man she’s interested in.”

“Just because my words right now don’t sound love struck, it doesn’t mean they don’t have my best intentions nor they make invalid what I’m trying to tell you. It’d be a loss if your brother’s life got wasted pointlessly.”

* * *

“Well, that wasn’t awkward.”

“Hmmm? Perhaps our fiendish canine didn’t expect this frail Toushirou kitten.”

“With so many of them, how the fuck were we supposed to know that Sanada would appear?”

“A ha ha ha, well I did guess right though, where is my rew-” Mikazuki begins only to be interrupted by Aki pinching his lips as she sits on his lap.

“Sometimes I don’t know if I’m lucky or unlucky, we just have more people involved in past feuds.”

“A ha ha ha,” Mikazuki laughs as his lips are freed and pulls her close. “Well, having both Monoyoshi and Tonbokiri from the East and now Ichigo and Sengo of the West is certainly a difficult scenario. But perhaps it was just fate that Sanada arrived here as well?”

She rests her head against his shoulder. “Maybe this isn’t just about the Tokugawa…”

“What do you mean? Sengo has made his dislike of that household, and of their leader, quite clear.”

“Stop playing the dumb senile part, you fucker. If I recall correctly didn’t the Sanada split? Yukimura sided with the West and Nobuyuki with the East? Even worse, Nobuyuki fought for the Tokugawa in the Siege of Osaka. That’s sure to make family reunions awkward.”

* * *

Sanada Toushirou is greeted by his brothers, all asking him how he has been and telling him this and that about their citadel. Sanada hasn’t seen many of them, being kept most of his life in the Sanada household until he faded from history. The other swords joke that he is closer to Gokotai, both frail and quiet, but it’s not that Sanada is shy, well, he is, but he can’t freely talk about his past and finds it hard to express himself.

He knows Sengo quite well, spending a lifetime by his side but never speaking one word to each other. Sengo has pretended he’s been alone, cutting all his ties with them, and Sanada has never found the courage to talk to him. He can see it in Sengo’s eyes, still burning with hatred and despair, grief never-ending and every time he sees him in the citadel, he tries to say a word. But Sengo looks at him with a dismissive gaze and Sanada loses all his courage.

He thinks he should have said something back then, to try to ease Sengo’s anger and sadness. But Sanada couldn’t, all words of encouragement feeling fake and full of lies and the one time he tried, Sengo was still too hurt, the wound was too fresh for Sanada’s words to make a difference.

He sees that Ichigo has found it hard to interact with Sengo as well, despite being in the same side. Perhaps it is because Ichigo eventually found his way with the Tokugawa, loss of memories playing a part in this, and Sengo did not. But maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Sanada Toushirou could only watch helpless as Ieyasu proclaimed that Yukimura was to be executed after his involvement in the stalling in Ueda Castle. There was a fatality in his words the young tanto had never heard before and it was such that he could feel Nobuyuki’s spirit being cut in half.

“Yukimura’s actions were deplorable; I accept that. But I beg of you to take my honor… No, my life in place of his.” Nobuyuki hung his head, bowing as much as he could, trying to hide the desperation in his voice, begging to save his brother and for a second, Sanada worried about the life of his master.

But there was no sound of relenting, as Ieyasu’s words were decisive and left no room for appeal or intervention. He had long decided to end Yukimura’s life. “Nobuyuki… You know as well as I that I can’t do that.” His words were mere polite discourse to hide the inevitable fate.

Sanada turned to see the other warriors, Tadakatsu stepped forward, looking overwhelmingly serious, an appearance Sanada had never seen in the man. “Nobuyuki may only be my daughter’s husband, but he is as important to me as a son. If you cannot respect his wishes, then I am prepared to fight for it.” At those words, Ieyasu’s face drained of color. If his words had been those of a ruler, Tadakatsu’s proclamation was that of a god. It was so surprising that even Nobuyuki gave a grateful look to his father-in-law, one telling Tadakatsu’s support was one thing he’d never be able to repay in a lifetime.

“Please, consider it a request from me as well.” Rinne’s voice resounded even if her tone was no louder than any of the men gathered. Sanada thought for a second he had sensed something in her voice, but the woman standing next to Tadakatsu bowed deeply, a flight flash in her eyes.

“You too, Rinne-dono?” The surprise in Ieyasu’s voice couldn’t be hidden nor the sudden hesitation as he had two of his most valuable retainers asking for something… “I can’t ignore a request from you, after all you have done for me.”

When Ieyasu, after moments of thought, proclaimed Yukimura was to be exiled to Mount Koya, Sanada Toushirou could have sworn that Rinne’s eyes glittered for a moment.

* * *

It’s not like Sengo hates Sanada Toushirou. It’s more that Sengo hates everything Sanada represents. The sight of the rokumonsen on Sanada’s clothes, the ghostly image of Nobuyuki beside him is too painful and brings back memories marred with anger and betrayal. Sengo spent his lifetime with Yukimura and the moments he remembers when the siblings were together are bitter and hard to recall. There’s resentment that won’t go away because Sanada reminds him of that household and that brother, the same that turned on Yukimura and let him die. Sanada couldn’t have done anything but Sengo has difficulty telling himself that because not even the brother or Yukimura’s lover did anything for him and they could have done something, anything to spare his life. And so, with everyone else gone with the passing of time, only Sanada remains and Sengo can’t do anything with these feelings of despair other than cutting the air as he trains, trying to pretend Sanada doesn’t exist in the citadel.

* * *

“You can’t be serious…” Rinne’s face grew darker, the reflection of the candle’s fire deepening the dread in her expression.

“The Toyotomi are planning to rebel. All ronin are being gathered in Osaka Castle. I’ve planned on how to escape, it’s not far from here.” Yukimura’s words were soft and if it wasn’t for the serious look in his eyes, Rinne would have thought he was just randomly musing nonsense.

“You don’t have to go…”

“It is the last thing I can do for the Toyotomi and I’ve inherited the Sanada spirit. There’s no other way, I must go to Osaka. Please understand, Rinne-”

“What am I supposed to do? Cheer you on as you go to your death?” Rinne slammed her hands against her table making the cups fall and the remaining liquid spilling on the table. She was shaking.

“There is hope… We could-”

“There is no way the Toyotomi can win. It’s a fight against Ieyasu and now that it means the entire land. If you go there, you will die.”

Yukimura closed his eyes for a moment, serene and silent. When he opened them, he looked at the small window, as if he could see beyond the clouds in the sky. “It is my duty and my belief as a warrior. If you cou-”

“I’m not going with you.” Rinne interrupted him, lips pressed into a thin line. “I won’t help you achieve a pointless death.”

For the first time, Sengo could see a trace of disappointment and sadness in Yukimura’s face as he gave her a long look which lasted an eternity. “In that case, the next time we meet, it will be as enemies and I will not hold back.”

Rinne’s eyes widened frozen in her seat, unable to say anything. Yukimura closed his eyes in pained stoicism as she gathered her things and left, without a word. Yukimura didn’t move to see her off, only Sengo did. The sword didn’t know what to think of this fate, one where everyone seemed to turn against his master and those who didn’t had died long ago. He couldn’t understand Rinne’s attempts, and if he saw brightness down her cheeks, he couldn’t tell if it was the light of the moonlight or something else.

* * *

“So, you came.” Yukimura looked up to meet Rinne’s eyes as his hand gripped tightly his spear, Sengo covering his back. Yukimura had decided the battle was lost and charged against the Tokugawa camp, hoping to at least take Ieyasu’s head. But Ieyasu had left the battlefield and instead this woman was in front of him. Sengo could hear the sound of Nobuyuki’s horse not far, soon he would arrive, as if to put an end to this charade. Sengo knew what all this meant, the last moments of Yukimura in this earth, betrayed by his brother and this woman, the one pointing her sword at him.

“Yuki-”

“Warriors need no words. Prepare yourself!” Yukimura’s voice hollered as he raised his spear against the only woman Sanada Yukimura ever loved, the one who would take his life now as she had taken his heart long ago. Sengo’s heart burned with anger and hatred, as their swords clashed and he could do nothing to stop them, Yukimura’s body covered in wounds and already exhausted, managing to get this far through his sheer will. In another time, in another battle, perhaps the battle would be different. Come to think about it, these two hadn’t faced each other in the past and there was no way to know back then who would emerge victorious. But now, it was a matter of time and Sengo could only look as hot tears left his eyes, hopeless that he could only stare at his master’s brilliant end.

“Gah!”

Yukimura held his chest, stumbling forward as he dropped his spear, metal clanging which cut deep into Sengo’s soul. The tsukumogami didn’t move, the image of Yukimura falling unceremoniously to the ground burning in his eyes, unmoving. He saw himself being carried, Yukimura’s spear also been hold by the enemy’s hand, raised as if both were to touch the sky, the woman not looking once at the fallen man in front of her.

“Sanada Yukimura has been killed in battle!”

* * *

There is a time Sanada tries to talk to Sengo, once after dinner and every sword has gone to their rooms to sleep. It’s the winter season and soon only a few lights are scattered through the cold darkness. Sengo stays quietly in front of the small sword, but Sanada can’t find the words.

“Sengo, I…” Sanada tries his hardest but the words all die in his mouth and everything feels like a lie, one so prolongued that Sengo is restraining a sigh and instead he just quietly talks.

“If you have nothing else to say, I’ll excuse myself.”

“W-wait…” Sanada tries to reach Sengo’s hand but the sword is so far away. There is so much he can’t say and so little he can, and Sanada is frustrated by this, wondering that if he can open his heart, hundreds of years after the events, maybe nothing will happen but someone will find solace. “Yu-Yukimura-san wasn’t betrayed…” Sanada can only muster those words but they are enough to lit the fire in Sengo’s eyes and heart, Sengo’s gaze so piercing and deadly that Sanada feels as if he’s seen a demon.

Sengo’s hand clutches into a fist, nails digging through his flesh with enough strength that red drops fall on the wooden floor, but the man says nothing. The vein in his neck trembles, so noticeable that Sanada immediately regrets opening his mouth and he has no courage to say anything after Sengo disappears in the darkness. Sanada sees him not for days and when they meet when their paths come across, it is as if Sengo has seen no one and Sanada grows smaller and quieter.

* * *

Sengo could only scowl at the sight of Tokugawa Ieyasu, seeing his own form lying as if he were a winning trophy, another remainder of what had been. Sanada Nobuyuki was in that room, sitting as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t betrayed Yukimura and left him to die, having arrived too late to be him who had given Yukimura the final blow. The only thing Sengo could do was to look at these two men as a fire that scorched the soul threatened to burn him, rage so deep and unable to do anything. Sengo was a tsukumogami and this helplessness, this inability to even avenge his fallen master killed him from the inside.

“This was all for the sake of a land of peace,” Ieyasu’s words finally broke the silence and Sengo could only laugh in rage. Only Monoyoshi Sadamune, always at Ieyasu’s side, could listen to him but at this point, Sengo didn’t care. “Future generations will remember Yukimura’s valiant charge and will know him as the best warrior of the land.”

Nobuyuki didn’t react, his face was serene, as if nothing was wrong. “Lord Ieyasu, I long decided that I would fight for your sake. For the sake of this long awaited peace, I had resolved to fight, even if it would be against Yukimura…” Nobuyuki stopped and took a deep breath. “As his brother, it was my duty to see his life scatter as petals. And so I will remain as the trunk of the Sanada clan.”

Ieyasu closed his eyes, deep in thought for a moment. There was no sign of despair in Nobuyuki’s face, just traces of resignation and Sengo’s heart ached as everyone had just decided to turn on Yukimura and accepted his end. The fact that he and Yukimura’s spear were here just added insult to the injury and Sengo wished he would be melted in the fire of the burning Osaka, as anything would be acceptable instead of staying with the Tokugawa. He had seen that Ichigo Hitofuri and Namazuo Toushirou had been brought, scarred by the fire, but Tokugawa Ieyasu had desired to own these blades. If he were to stay… Then maybe his anger would allow him to make true that curse of the Muramasa blades, if he could only make a wish now that everything was lost.

“Nobuyuki.” Ieyasu’s words were soft and anyone would believe he was just a kind man forced to commit the unthinkable, unable to see the ambition and greed under that mask. “Take Yukimura’s spear and sword. Perhaps he would have preferred both stayed in the Sanada household.”

Nobuyuki couldn’t hide his surprise and when he held Sengo’s sword, the solemn resignation broke through the cracks as he bowed deeply, perhaps to hide his tears.

“Thank you, Lord Ieyasu.”

But to Sengo, that would only mean he would have to spend his remaining life under the house of a traitor as the hatred would corrode him for centuries.

* * *

“Well, things have turned out for the…”

“Absolute worst?”

“A ha ha ha, you could say that. You could also say it is a complicated situation.”

“Complicated situation is putting it lightly, last time I saw Sanada, the kid seemed like he wanted to cry. I asked him what was wrong and I think he talked to Sengo or something but it backfired somehow.”

“Hmmm, given his rather peculiar awkwardness at communication, I wouldn’t be so surprised.”

“Give me a fucking break, you know what I mean. After their talk, several swords have told me that Sengo looks in a worse mood somehow and Sanada barely articulates two words if he’s in the same room.”

Mikazuki looks up to meet Aki’s eyes, and caresses her cheek even if she doesn’t move and stays on top of him. “You will have to talk to them, then, my beloved Aki. Unless something extraordinary happens, without any sort of intervention the conflict will go nowhere.”

Aki huffs, lies on him and buries her face in his neck.

“This will be a nightmare to deal with.”

“But you managed to make the Shinsengumi swords and Yoshiyuki to get along, don’t you?”

“I beat Nagasone in an arm wrestling match and the rest bonded because of their idiot stunt with that fucking vase.”

“Well, maybe in this case, the dog and the kitten need an extraordinary life-threatening punishment from you so that they make up.”

She bites his neck lightly in response and Mikazuki laughs pleasantly.


	4. Chapter 4

“General!” Atsushi enters the room and salutes like a soldier would do, which is amusing to Aki given her snort and obvious smirk and how ridiculous the short sword looks. “The expedition team has returned.”

“Well, I can tell that,” Aki says as she folds her arms, smirk not fading because his enthusiasm contrasts with the resigned sigh of Uguisumaru, punished to go on expeditions for slacking in his internal affairs chores and the solemn expression of Tonbokiri, who still remembers the grounds of the decisive battle and offered himself in spite of his subpar camouflage skills. There was a rumor, one the idiot Saniwa from the capital told Aki about, that the Retrograding Army was up to something around Sekigahara grounds. While she didn’t believe in it herself, seeing how the Army seemed to be a mess, she had sent someone to investigate.

“We went to Sekigahara, as you said, General!” Atsushi continues his report. “The Retrograding Army was indeed lurking around. I noticed suspicious activity coming from the Western Army camp and thanks to Tonbokiri’s directions, we made our way unnoticed!”

“The Retrograding Army was using Sekigahara as a stronghold, Master,” Tonbokiri continues with a nod. “It seems that they are not planning to launch their attack on those grounds, but they are preparing themselves for a surprise attack.”

Aki notices the tension in Uguisumaru’s face as she gives him cold eyes, his name casually not mentioned once, seemingly that he just tagged along.

“But Uguisumaru-dono did aid us,” Tonbokiri quickly added as if he noticed that Uguisumaru was in bigger trouble. “Neither Atsushi-dono nor I could find out where they were planning to strike. However, Uguisumaru was searching a nearby area and eavesdropped on between two soldiers.”

Uguisumaru’s shoulders relaxed but Aki’s glare doesn’t. She twitches her mouth as she rolls her eyes, since Tonbokiri is too nice and a good comrade to tell that Uguisumaru actually stumbled on that scene, probably after giving up on trying to decipher the maps the Retrograding Army had and wasn’t intentionally trying to find any information.

“So, Ugu managed to avoid punishment because he got lucky. Then?”

It is in that moment that the atmosphere grows quiet and tense and the three men look at each other before replying.

“Well, about that…” Tonbokiri says.

* * *

Nobuyuki had been looking up at the thick trunk of a sakura tree when the footsteps coming from behind made him turn around. There was a thoughtful longing look in Nobuyuki’s eyes, one matching his fading, ethereal voice. “I used to watch the cherry blossoms with Yukimura like this all the time. We would train our hearts out in the storms of petals.”

They were words faint and dreamlike, unbecoming of the battle to follow, as both warriors were standing before Osaka Castle and what would be the Toyotomi’s last stand.“Yukimura kept his name, and I kept our clan… I wanted to become a trunk like this. A trunk to let Yukimura bloom like a flower… Yet if the flower fades and only the trunk remains… Is there any meaning to be found in such a thing?”

Before Nobuyuki could say a word, the palm of a hand hit him in the face.

“Are you going to accept things like this?! Are you not going to do something?”

Nobuyuki held his cheek, quickly warming only to find the vivid eyes of that woman, veil finally discarded.

“Yukimura is trying to live a life of justice… I have the duty of seeing it through the-"

“Cut out the bullshit!” Rinne’s voice hollered even though it was said in a low voice to avoid being heard, but with enough force to stop Nobuyuki in his tracks. For the first time he had seen the loyal brave warrior full of rage. “Are you going to say the same as others?! It’s your brother!”

“It is because Yukimura is my brother that I must do this myself. I’ve vowed to see this land to peace-”

“Everyone always says they want to end this age of family killing each other, of friends fighting… But who is actually doing that? You just keep doing the same, with some excuse that it will end the fighting somehow.”

“We fight because we want this era to end. Because we have to fight… I must see him through the end. The way his petals scatter…”

“Is that so…” Her words were as sharp and cold as her blade, Rinne looked at Nobuyuki with the most defiant gaze she ever had, one which made him doubt of the person in front of him. “If that is what you want to delude yourself with, to help you sleep at night, fine. But I warn you, Nobuyuki. Do not get in my way.” She pointed her blade at Nobuyuki’s neck with the fierceness of the thunder. “If you won’t help me, then stay away of this. I will not hand him to you, I won’t let you or anyone kill him.”

In that moment, everything made sense. Hanamura Rinne had never intended to fight Yukimura. Instead, in a mad desire to save him, she had joined the enemy, turning her back on him, just on the hope that she could somehow prevent his fate.

“I’ve seen too many people die already,” she said as her eyes welled up but she refused to let the tears flow, voice forcefully steely. “I’ve seen too many sacrifice themselves, and I’m tired of everyone saying they have to kill those they love so that future generations don’t have to do it. I won’t let you kill him.”

“If you attempt to help him, you’ll be executed.”

“Then, in that case, this world will know my rage and I will curse the Tokugawa with my last breath.”

* * *

“The Retrograding Army is planning to ensure Sanada Yukimura’s survival,” Aki reveals the news to everyone gathered in the meeting room, without any sugar coating, perhaps because doing so would be a greater nightmare.

Truth be told, most of the swords aren’t actually affected by this event, since most of them belonged to Tokugawa henchmen but a lot of them are quicker to catch why her words are far more serious than any other news so far. Except for the Shinsengumi, the Kotetsu siblings, Tonbokiri, Monoyoshi, and Sanada, all swords are looking at Sengo, who stands as calmly as if he hadn’t heard the news. There’s a thick tension in the air, no one daring to say a thing or to even swallow or breathe because they all know.

Most of them don’t need an explanation, the Retrograding Army will ensure Yukimura survives the Summer Osaka Siege and what their mission entails. But no one wants to even say the obvious, that they will have to make sure Yukimura dies, the same fate that befell the Shinsengumi army and the decisions the Shinsengumi swords had to take.

But unlike the Shinsengumi, a group of friends who overcame their grief and despair, Sengo is alone, surrounded by people who do not remember their past and swords who he sees as traitors to his Master.

There is a moment of dread, and Aki sighs and smashes all tension, seemingly aware that there was no way to avoid this. “If there is someone who wants to suggest themselves to this campaign, let me know. As you know, any sword who was actually there and can help us with the layout of the castle and battlefield will be of greater help. Those on the Toyotomi side, don’t feel forced to come if you find it impossible to be there once more.” There is a defeated understanding nod from Ichigo, as he knows that he, Namazuo, and Honebami won’t be of much help and truth be told, would rather not be there and revive their own personal hell.

However, for the first time no one else dares to raise a hand. It’s out of fear and concern. Given Sengo’s hate, no one wants to be the sword that will indirectly cause Sanada Yukimura’s death once more. No one wants to reopen the dreadful wounds and hurt his comrade or incur his rage. But no one wants to force him to revive his nightmare and make him relive his pain, as many can relate to his grief.

Aki says nothing, though her face shows no anger and instead understanding concern. Her voice is softer now. “If you do want to volunteer, drop by the office. You can tell me or Mikazuki. Your participation will not be disclosed, if you are worried about that and I’ll beat down whoever makes some shit joke out of this. Dismissed.”

Her words don’t dispel the tension, lingering faintly as most of the swords leave, many of them giving Sengo one last look before going back to their duties. When everyone has left, only Sengo and Sanada remain in their places, Aki and Mikazuki figuring that would be the outcome.

Aki moves closer to Sengo and speaks in a low tone, not exactly friendly but not aloof either, “Sengo, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“Master Wakatsuki…” Sengo looks at her in the eye, gaze so serious and bitter, but he doesn’t elaborate further. It seems he’s torn between his duty, he’d be the one whose knowledge would be the most important since the Retrograding Army would be focusing on the Toyotomi camp and the other swords back then can’t remember anything. But at the same time, she understands that going there would mean seeing Yukimura dying once more.

“Think about it. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. No one in this citadel goes to a battle they don’t want to, especially if it’s one that hits close home.”

With as much as a faint nod, Sengo leaves quietly, not looking once at Sanada, but even if Sengo is gone, Sanada can’t stay still, playing with his hands as he crouches even more than usual, refusing to look up to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Hmmm, what is the matter, Sanada-kun?” Mikazuki has noticed Sanada seems to try to say something. “Are you considering joining the expedition? Fear not, if Sengo decides to go there, you won’t be forced to be in the party if you wish to avoid any fights.”

“Th-that’s not it…” Sanada’s hands are clutched tightly and he needs some breath to look up to them. “Th-there is something I have to tell you….!”

Aki raises an eyebrow and comes closer, hands on her hips as if urging him to spew whatever he has to say.

“The truth is—”

* * *

Sanada Toushirou crept behind Nobuyuki, hiding in the shadows of the night. He held his sword tightly, even more than ever. The fighting was already over but he was aware that his master was in more danger than ever, any mistake, any sound could prove the undoing of Nobuyuki and so Sanada had to be prepared. There was a restless silence, most people were sleeping already scattered through the plain fields forcing Nobuyuki to hide behind trees, only the moonlight being the one guiding Nobuyuki and Sanada as they made their way through.

It was a roundabout way but soon he reached the other set of houses where the rest of the high ranking warriors stayed, too far from his own lodge. The lights were out but as he got closer he could see dimness in the cracks of one of the doors and Nobuyuki carefully knocked on it.

For a moment there was no answer, except for a blurred “Who is it?” to which Nobuyuki replied with his name. Then, the door opened just barely enough for a man to slip in and in an instant, Nobuyuki faded from the outside. Sanada whimpered in vain as he saw Nobuyuki being pushed by a man, one neither of them had seen before but brusque enough to treat Nobuyuki unruly, guiding both to the end of the house, where several candles faintly lit the room. Sanada was vaguely aware of what they were going to do but he couldn’t freeze in shock as he saw Yukimura’s sleeping figure surrounded by two other people. It wasn’t the same for Nobuyuki, whose knees gave away and he let himself fall on the floor needing some time to recover.

“Did someone follow you?” The rude man asked, to which Nobuyuki could only shake his head faintly, still unable to believe his eyes.

“Ho-how is he…?”

“He’s hurt but he’ll survive,” a second man replied, moving to make room for Nobuyuki and the rude man to sit. “Rinne’s been taking care of him since she got here. Your brother won’t die any time soon, it seems.”

Nobuyuki’s lips quivered as he brought a hand to his eyes, breath increasing as he let out a strained sigh of relief. Perhaps he needed to see the man in person to really believe Yukimura had been saved somehow and it wasn’t a lie. It was then when Sanada saw Rinne kneeling next to Yukimura, with a damp cloth in hand, slowly rubbing his face. Most of Yukimura’s body was bandaged, and his face was covered in tiny cuts and one bruise which seemed to cover part of his cheek. He slept soundly though, as if the fight from ago hadn’t happened, as if everything was a lie.

“It’s too risky to move him, there are still many people around. We have to- Ah… Hanamura Daigo, Rinne’s brother.” The second man brusquely added, and now that Sanada had a better look at him, he was fairly similar to Rinne, both sharing brown hair and blue eyes though his were far more jaded and melancholic than hers. Perhaps he would understand Nobuyuki’s worry as an older brother, Sanada thought. Then, Daigo shot a look at the rude man, which made him arch an eyebrow and huff annoyed.

“…What? Are you fucking…. Ugh, fine. Komatsuzaki Ren,” the rude man grumbled as he rested his chin on his hand.

“Sanada Nobuyuki,” Nobuyuki nodded in courtesy.

“Yeah, yeah we know,” Ren added with another huff. “Rinne told us all about you and your moron bro-”

“Ren!” Rinne snarked as she stepped into the conversation. “You have to be nic-”

“Ugh…”

A rasp cough and a painful groan interrupted them as an injured Yukimura tried to intuitively get up. “What… where…?”

“Yukimura,” Rinne cooed in a gentle voice as she hurried to stop him from moving. “Shush, you’ve been hurt and you’ll open your wounds.”

“The battle… What about…”

A deadly silence engulfed the room, Yukimura looking at Rinne who didn’t turn away but didn’t answer either. There was a grave tension in the air, one which then was reflected in Yukimura’s frowning expression. Nobuyuki hesitated to say anything and Daigo simply gave his sister a thoughtful look.

“The Toyotomi lost. It’s over.”

Ren’s words, out of nowhere and without any hint of emotion, sliced through the tension for a moment, just to increase the dread. Yukimura forced himself up, ignoring Rinne’s pleas and attempts to stop him and stared fiercely at Ren not before realizing Nobuyuki was in the room as well.

“What did you say….?”

Ren groaned in exasperation, unable to restrain an annoyed frown. “Osaka Castle was set on fire, you know Hideyori committed suicide. What the fuck did you expect?”

The last words seemed to ring in Yukimura’s ears as Sanada saw the man’s face unusually pale and stern, gaze darkening. But if Ren thought about Yukimura’s feelings, or if he actually cared, there was no way to tell and the man didn’t relent. “You knew there was no way you could win this, don’t act so surprised to hear you lost. It’s a fucking miracle you are still in this world, so I would be more amazed about that if I were you.”

“…Why am I here?”

Ren let out a sharp sigh and shook his head, perhaps in disbelief at Yukimura’s reaction. Maybe it was because no one else knew how to tell Yukimura what had happened and he was just fed up of beating around the bush. “Why else, you moron? Your brother and Rinne didn’t want you to die. I can’t fucking believe I have to explain this shit. Rinne, you said he was an airhead, not a goddamned idiot.”

Yukimura seemed to ignore Ren’s remark and instead looked at Nobuyuki for the first time. Sanada could feel the tension in his master’s shoulders, never once either had seen such a hard look in Yukimura’s eyes. “Where are my weapons?” Yukimura’s voice was low, unnaturally so and lacking that passion of his, almost empty of anything.

“They are in Lord Ieyasu’s lodge,” Nobuyuki’s voice was calm, never betraying the despair the man was feeling at the moment. “They are the trophies of the Tokugawa, proof of your death.”

Yukimura closed his eyes, in thought for a moment, one where no one else tried to say add anything or explain themselves. Perhaps they all knew that trying to reason right now would be a risky move, as Yukimura was known for being too stubborn for his own good. “Are you carrying your Toushirou blade?” Yukimura’s words made Sanada turn, almost as if the man was talking to him and not to Nobuyuki.

“I am.”

“Hand it over so that I can finish what you prevented me in the battlefield.”

In that moment, Ren stood up abruptly and in a flash followed by the flicker of candles, he was grabbing Yukimura’s collar so fast and unexpected that no one could even stop him. “What the fuck are you saying, you fucking coward?! The Toyotomi are gone so now you want to die, after the fucking hell everyone has gone through.”

“Ren, stop!”

“This fucking idiot,” Ren growled as he pointed at Rinne, “has been watching your back for fucking years, going as far as bowing her head to that goddamned tanuki all so that you spit in her face about dying with the Toyotomi? Your fucking brother asked to be killed in your place after your stunt in Ueda. Are you fucking shitting me?!”

“Ren.” Daigo’s voice was calm but there was a deadly tone in that word which made Ren free Yukimura, shoving him aside.

But Yukimura didn’t react and with an impassive voice, he said, “I didn’t ask any of them to save me.”

Sanada could feel the despair in Nobuyuki’s heart, as his shoulders slumped, having heard the thing he had feared the most, the one thing Nobuyuki had prayed to not happen. He was certain, Yukimura had been so insistent on dying, so much that even Nobuyuki had given up on reasoning with him but deep inside he had hold out the hope that maybe Yukimura would change his mind and soon they would be waking up from that nightmare. But Yukimura wasn’t known for being thoughtful, he was better known for being stubborn.

“I have said this before. I am a warrior who can only wield his spear and I have inherited the Sanada spirit and the name. I have to prove my way to life to the world and scat-” A loud hit to his cheek, one which resounded in the room, cut him short. Yukimura instinctively brought his hand to his cheek, quickly heating up as he turned to see Rinne’s furious glare.

“You idiot! After all this time, you’ve learned nothing!” Her voice was strained with anger, one which made her tremble and watered her eyes. “You didn’t learn from the Chosokabe, from Mitsunari, not even from the people who have just died in this pointless battle… You’ve refused to open your eyes to the world, to see how things were changing… You said… You said you knew nothing, but you never bothered to learn anything! How long are you going to hide yourself behind the Sanada name and the warrior spirit?! How long are you going to keep on spewing that bullshit that you hardly believe? You couldn’t even realize the world, the reality you live in and to this day you still don’t even know your place in the world. You never thought about a land of peace, not even in exile and you never bothered to find one.”

Her words kept on flowing and by now Yukimura couldn’t hold her gaze, looking to his side, face with a hard-to-read expression that Sanada could just guess to be between surprise and bitterness. The other people in the room made no attempt to dissuade her, the only one who at first was going to say something was Nobuyuki himself, maybe to protect Yukimura from the truth once more but there was no way back, he wouldn’t be able to stop Rinne this time.

“Do you think you are unnecessary? Have you thought about everyone who loves you? Have you even thought that after the war was over people would be needed to rebuild everything that was destroyed? Did you even think that you have to carry the burden of the lives you’ve taken and go on? You’ve talked about honor and righteousness in the past but where is that in your actions?! To leave this world without doing or facing what you’ve done, only wanting to die in blaze, do you think that’s even going to work? Your death against adversity, against all the odds is nothing more than a self-righteous silly pointless tragedy. You can’t change anything by dying. You change things, no matter how little, by living and showing that to others.”

By now Rinne was holding Yukimura’s clothes, the man forced to look at her in the eye, even if hers were brimming with tears that she refused to drop.

“All this time, all these years I hoped you would be able to see and figure your place in this world, one outside of battle but you never did, you couldn’t even see the Toyotomi were crumbling apart. You hoped of reuniting what was lost and instead of living their legacy through you just decided to die instead. It was you and your brother who got you to this point! He shielded you away from the truth, keeping you innocent but unaware of the world around you, and you never bothered to see beyond your spear. Do you value yourself so little that your only worth is by dying and not living!? Do you even understand how painful it is to see someone you love lose themselves to meaningless cause, thinking death is the only answer and unable to see their worth? You are nothing but an ignorant child, Yukimura, one who didn’t even think through the consequences of what he did and who can’t even understand any-!” Daigo’s hand on her shoulder cut her short, Rinne realizing that perhaps she had said too much. Without finishing her sentence, she let go of him and tried to compose herself, a hand going over her eyes. “I-I need some air, excuse me.” Her mouth tightly shut as if preventing herself from saying anything else, she disappeared in the darkness without looking at anyone, not even to Yukimura’s silent figure. Even when she left, there was a lingering bitterness, one where no one could find the right words to say, if anything could be said already.

Sanada always stayed by Nobuyuki’s side, fully aware that Nobuyuki was at loss, Rinne’s words hitting him right through his heart, faintly reminiscent of that conversation of long ago. He knew they were the truth, if somehow Nobuyuki had done things differently, maybe Yukimura would not refuse to live, maybe he-

“When you die, there’s nothing else that can be done.” Daigo’s voice was quiet and serene, despite the gruffness of his voice. “It is only because you are alive you can choose what you can make best of your life. Even when at this age, despite your mistakes in the past, you can still do something.” The man looked at Nobuyuki, without adding anything else, but Nobuyuki’s eyes glinted in realization. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, unable to stop the tears from flowing

“Yukimura, please… Please keep on living.”

* * *

“…What did you…”

Sengo’s voice is devoid of any strength and comes out as nothing but a mere whisper. He’s no longer in seiza position, the shock too much that he lost his balance and is now on fours, hands shaking as he struggles to look up at Aki.

“This is not… How?!”

Aki frowns and runs her hand across her face, expression of confusion but also of annoyance because they have gotten unexpectedly in a greater mess. “The fuck I know how this happened. Your friend knows all the details and it seems to be a fucking trainwreck, but he made one thing very clear, Yukimura didn’t die in Osaka.”

Sengo’s eyes are wide open, body trembles as his sight begins to blur because of water, head hanging low and faint drops falling on the tatami floor.

“A ha ha ha, Master is so mean, Master should be more considerate about this miracle happening before our eyes, hundreds of years behind.”

Aki folds her hands and huffs. “It’s not like I’m not happy for Sengo but this gets us in more trouble.” Aki turns to Mikazuki and in a serious tone says, “We can celebrate this later, but I need you to bring these swords immediately. We have no time to lose.”

Because few know that Sanada Yukimura didn’t die in Osaka Castle, he was more known for his final charge into the Tokugawa camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the concept of this fic was a play on what we consider "history" and what we take it as the truth. I wanted to imagine a situation where the true history was something different and how could the Saniwa deal with it. We take what is being taught in books as the hard truth, but in reality things might have been different. 
> 
> I think it was an interesting concept to explore and play with.


	5. Chapter 5

Aki’s office is normally quiet but the atmosphere is even more dreadful. The stern expression in her face is enough to drown any questioning or whining from the 3 swords who were brought in a hurry.

“The current information is confidential, so you are strictly forbidden of speaking about this. If any of you ignore this order, not only will I personally punish you, but you will be given the maximum penalty in the citadel. You all understand what I mean, right?”

Her voice is unusually harsh and deadly, and the swords nod slowly, realizing they were involved in something far more serious than they imagined. Uguisumaru is about to say something but bites his tongue instead and looks at Yoshiyuki and Taroutachi. The former looks confused but wondering while Taroutachi seems unfazed as ever.

“As you know, the Retrograding Army is planning to ensure Sanada Yukimura’s survival,” Aki says, folded arms and sharp tongue increasing the tension in the room. “The Intel brought by the expedition party is detailed in the folder I am going to give you. You three will join the party-”

“But Master…!” Uguisumaru interrupts, and Aki’s heavy gaze is on him. “You said that we could decide to join the-”

“There has been a change of plans, Uguisumaru, so I would advise you to keep your comments to yourself until I am done with this.”

Uguisumaru blinks and grimaces because the way she is just saying his name out loud, no nicknames, no insults or even cursing gives an off intention, one that this is too serious. He turns to see Mikazuki and notices that Mikazuki’s usual smile is nowhere to be seen and for once, he looks equally serious as Aki is.

“I’ll get to the point. Sanada Yukimura did not die in Osaka.”

“Wha-” Both Yoshiyuki and Uguisumaru blurt out and even Taroutachi seems to be taken back by the sudden affirmation.

“Sanada Toushirou has confirmed this. Sanada Yukimura survived the events in Osaka and continued to live in the Tokugawa era. This has unexpected consequences, so your mission is the following: Annihilate everyone from the Retrograding Army and do not let the enemy learn of this. Sanada, Sengo and Mikazuki will be joining you. You will depart first hour tomorrow, prepare yourself as you see fit and do not tell anyone about your mission.”

* * *

Aki has left the room to deal with some of the swords and arrange their departure, but the tension has not. Immediately both Uguisumaru and Yoshiyuki look at Mikazuki, hoping he would offer any explanation.

“W-what was all that about?” Uguisumaru is the first to ask, mostly because he feels this mission like a death sentence, one he would rather avoid but Mikazuki just shakes his head and doesn’t erase the anxiety in Uguisumaru’s heart.

“It is as Master has said,” Mikazuki says softly but with such graveness that he could have yelled them to silence. “As if this was a miracle, we have confirmed the survival of Sanada Yukimura.”

“Hey! How are ya’ so sure?” Yoshiyuki interrupts, as he is well aware of this fact, having come from a long time when the Tokugawa had been the grand victors and living in an era where Yukimura himself became a symbol of rebellion, with thousands of _legends_ of how he had survived but none proven true. “Do ya’ have some sort of proof? The little kid could have just made something up to help Sengo…”

Mikazuki smiles, enigmatic and intriguing, as he takes out some package from his sleeve and leaves it on the desk. Uguisumaru and Yoshiyuki arch their eyebrows but only Taroutachi, silent until now, seems to have realized.

“Could it be that these are… letters…?”

Mikazuki’s smile shines more brightly and his eyes glint with a mysterious glee. He doesn’t reply and merely watches them, until Yoshiyuki finally takes the package and unties the knot, several letters scattering as they stand. Each sword takes one and, after an encouraging nod from the crescent moon sword, they begin to read.

_The trees have been blooming, pink petals carried by the wind like how we used to train when we were kids. The climate is far warmer here, the sun reminds me of those times we were in Osaka castle-_

_Rinne is hoping you can join us once more during summer, when even the heat is unbearable in Ueda. Arima Onsen should be thriving with activity but Ren-san has promised to find us some quiet place._

_I hope this letter finds you well, Gensabarou (though writing this name brings back a lot of memories and I can’t find myself getting used to this). Perhaps it might have taken longer, given how you have settled in Matsushiro. I told Rinne about how the town had been built from 100 000 stones but she seemed to have found that amusing for some reason, because she began laughing._

“Of course when Master heard of these news, she immediately posed the same question our bright revolutionist did. After that, we were sent to a specific date in history, shortly after Sanada Nobuyuki had passed away, in 1658. A ha ha ha, I might not look like it, but I can participate in stealth missions,” Mikazuki ended the sentences with a bright laughter but the other swords didn’t follow.

“Were you sent to retrieve this?” Taroutachi asks and Mikazuki doesn’t even attempt to hide his smirk.

“Well, Master only tasked us with some proof of what Sanada said. Both Sengo and myself had not been entirely convinced, but Sanada mentioned the existence of some letters. Yukimura had been fond of letter writing and Nobuyuki had kept several of his exchanges with Ishida Mitsunari. If the young Sanada had been telling the truth, it would be natural for Nobuyuki to treasure and keep the letters from his dearest younger brother, would it be not?”

“And you took those and brought them back… Wait, is that even…”

“There are no records of these letters in history, so no one found them during all this time. Our goal was not to make the truth public but only to retrieve it. Master has no intention to reveal this miracle, but that is not the point now. As you can see, these are the letters Nobuyuki got from Yukimura. We couldn’t retrieve the ones Yukimura received, as he seemed to have settled in a faraway village and Sanada couldn’t remember the way to that place. However, Sengo has confirmed this is Yukimura’s handwriting and Master herself has compared the writing to the letters Yukimura wrote in his exile in Mount Kudo. I believe she said ‘both were the same type of hideous writing’. Of course, the biggest proof would be to see Yukimura himself alive but the only one who has done so is Sanada, having traveled with Nobuyuki when they visited the undead brother. Perhaps we might see this for ourselves in our mission.”

Yoshiyuki nods to himself and flips the letter he’s holding curiously, “So these letters are proof he didn’t die...”

“Uh, why are some letters blurred…?” Uguisumaru asks as he lifts one of them and looks quizzically at some formerly damp spots.

“Well, it’s only natural that they would be covered in the tears of the man who has missed his Master the most.”

Uguisumaru blinks for a moment then a faint smile is on his face, one matching Yoshiyuki’s, both partially able to relate to that feeling of nostalgia and grief for decades, all kept inside.

“However, that does not explain our role in this expedition,” Taroutachi asks with his usually calm and devoid voice and once more the tension increases.

“Well,” Mikazuki begins as he takes the letters back and ties them carefully, hiding them once more under his sleeve, perhaps the safest place in the world and being told by Aki to keep them there. “Uguisumaru’s is the easiest to explain. He had been the one who accidentally eavesdropped the Retrograding Army and knows their plans best. However, he was also chosen, as opposed to the keen Atsushi and the reliable Tonbokiri” -- Uguisumaru opens his mouth to protest but Mikazuki just smiles and ignores him – “because he was not related in any way to the events in this tragedy and miracle.”

Now Mikazuki’s words confuse all swords and Yoshiyuki tilts his head as he repeats his words. “What do ya’ mean?”

“Surely you have noticed that a lot of our members were involved at some point in the Siege of Osaka. As expected, many were part of the victorious army and the sudden news might cause a conflict of interest. Master has chosen those swords who have no ties to the conflict and/or would not be affected by this revelation. Naturally this excludes both Sanada and Sengo. She also selected swords who would be discreet about this development and who could act alone.”

All three fall into silence, as Yoshiyuki realizes that the Shinsengumi swords weren’t directly involved, but their ties to the Tokugawa shogunate would prove them unreliable and Taroutachi understands why he’s among the best suited from the older swords. Uguisumaru sighs because he had happened to come across the field but at the same time, realizes that he wouldn’t have any particular strong feeling over such a discovery.

“I get why the Boss chose us,” Yoshiyuki begins with a thoughtful frown, folding his arms to concentrate. “I don’t understand why she is so intent on killing all.”

“Well, young sword, perhaps none of you have realized this but-”

At this point the door opens and Aki enters the room, followed by Sanada and Sengo behind. The look on both of their facs is unreadable but Aki’s looks more stern than usual. She looks at Mikazuki who shakes his head with a faint smile. It is all she needs apparently before letting out a long sigh, perhaps realizing that the swords wouldn’t understand something so easily.

“Yoshiyuki. We found out that Sakamoto didn’t in fact die when you last saw him.” Her voice is deadpan and the way she delivers the news is like a hit to Yoshiyuki’s face.

“W-what do you… I saw, I know what I saw…”

“No, you thought you knew but we also found evidence that after he got attacked, he went back to Tosa and hid there for the rest of his-”

“Hey hey… Boss… Ya’ are kidding, right…?” Yoshiyuki looks incredulous at Aki. “There is no way something like this happens twice… That’s not how history we-” It is in that moment that Yoshiyuki’s face lights up and stops mid-sentence. “I-.. I think I get it now…”

Taroutachi seems to hide his confusion quite well though he can’t hide his own surprise when Uguisumaru curls his hand into a fist and hits his palm in realization. “Oh, so that is what Master means!” His bright smile quickly sours when Aki raises an eyebrow with an obvious “I didn’t expect you to understand it” expression and mumbles to himself.

“Well, since you are so smart, enlighten Taroutachi,” she replies as if to address Uguisumaru’s grumble. “A sword not involved in human affairs would have a harder time grasping the concept.”

Uguisumaru clears his throat and turns to Taroutachi, trying to wipe the bitter smile on his face because he has to prove he did understand the issue. He thinks he did, anyway. “Uhh, well… Let’s put things like this. Uh… People believe that Sengo’s Master…” Uguisumaru flinches as he realizes that Sengo is there, and listening, so he laughs awkwardly to himself before continuing. “Uh, Sanada Yukimura died in battle. It is recorded in books and people have taken it as a fact…” Uguisumaru turns to Aki and her expression is of bewilderment and from the looks of it, he did get it right.

“I see… So everyone would think Sanada Yukimura-dono would perish even if he didn’t in reality.”

“Yeah. But if we suddenly said “Hey, you know, we have proof that he didn’t die in Osaka… That would cause trouble. Because everyone thinks he did. And if we showed the letters, there might be people thinking we forged them or something but others would prove they are the real deal.”

“However, this brings us a problem,” Mikazuki interjects calmly. “If Sanada Yukimura-dono survived and our records of history happened to be mistaken… What would reassure us that the rest of our written history is exempt from this?”

Taroutachi blinks and the gravity of the situation becomes clear to him as well, reflected in that stern frown in his face. “In that case, if the Retrograding Army took notice of this fact…”

Aki shrugs. “We don’t know how they would take it. We can’t tell if they are willing to showcase this as truth or ensure his survival to change the perception of “written history being changed”. However, if they were to reveal this fact, the doubt it would bring to any event in the past would put the validity of everything we’ve done under questioning. They can easily hide any change in history under the excuse of “it was something only a few knew about.” That is why you cannot allow the enemy to realize this fact. Your goal is not to aid or prevent the events in Osaka castle, just destroy all the Retrograding Army elements before they realize the truth. Sengo was him until his apparent death so he’ll tell you the details before our miracle, and Sanada will later fill in the gaps for the actual revelation.”

It was in that moment, that the three swords realized how fragile the concept of history was.

* * *

The tension seemed to fade in the land as soldiers were required to handle the bodies, war seemingly a faint memory of the past. Sanada Toushirou was never handed to Yukimura and so he continued to watch over Nobuyuki, his master too exhausted and drained to go on. Everyone else had thought it was the grief of losing his brother which made him more taciturn, and not the fact that he was in fact at his wit’s end trying to convince Yukimura to live. For a short time, Yukimura hadn’t refused to stay at the lodge, always under the surveillance of either Ren or Daigo, but he hadn’t accepted their plans either. And so it always felt as if he was on the verge of life and death, which caused Nobuyuki unnecessary worry.

Nobuyuki sighed as he left his cup on the table, shouchuu untouched as he couldn’t even make himself drink it. He had tried, to no avail, of talking to Yukimura but had received silence as his reply and now Yukimura had shown his defiance by sleeping.

“I always wanted to keep Yukimura pure, unsullied and unaware of the world. If perhaps he would only know about that world, he could live his life at his…”

“How long are you going to keep telling yourself that?” Daigo’s gruff remark cut through Nobuyuki’s reminiscence, ignoring the silver-haired man’s pale face, as Daigo simply closed his eyes. “If Yukimura knew of the world, maybe he would have left the Sanada before. Perhaps you two would have fought before.”

“I…”

“When you let your siblings grow you have to let them fall and make mistakes. I understand your feelings of wanting to protect your brother but it ended up harming him more. In the end, the result was the opposite of what you wanted.”

“Your sister kept fighting all the time. Are you saying that…”

“That is what she chose to do.” Daigo looked up and met Nobuyuki’s gaze, melancholic and weary. “All I can do is to support her as much as I can, to ensure that she makes it alive. I don’t care about this land or about peace. I just want my family to smile, that is all.”

Nobuyuki finished his drink in silence and Daigo didn’t say anything else. Perhaps he was letting Nobuyuki sort his feelings out, those misguided and kind intentions laced with fear. Sanada wouldn’t judge his master and from what it seemed to be, this Daigo person didn’t judge him either, it was the sad tale of those living in a war-torn era. And the more Sanada mused on the human nature of his master, their surroundings fell in silence and at one moment Sanada realized Nobuyuki had fallen asleep. All the stress had finally gotten to his master, drowned in liquor.

It seemed Daigo had also noticed Nobuyuki’s state as he simply finished his drink and said in a soft voice, “I know you are still awake.”

And to Sanada’s surprise, from the darkness of the other room emerged Yukimura’s figure.

“You were listening to us, weren’t you?” Daigo’s voice still lacked any accusatory tone and the man didn’t move nor react when Yukimura hesitantly sat next to him. And as if trying to reassure him, Daigo merely added, voice as if he was saying something obvious, “It was something you needed to know.”

Yukimura refused shouchuu and instead watched Daigo refill his cup. “Why did you help Rinne?”

“Didn’t I say this before? I want to protect my sister. So far, this was her wildest idea and the one that put her in most danger. Even now, there is no room to make a mistake. Ever since you fought she desperately tried looking for a way to save you.” Daigo stopped for a moment and stared at Yukimura with a solemn gaze. “She never joined the Tokugawa to oppose you, but you probably figured that out.”

Yukimura looked at the window, ordering his thoughts for a moment before speaking. “I didn’t hold back when we fought, but I never planned on…”

“She held back. She never meant to kill you. Just wanted to make you look like you died and smuggle your ‘corpse’ before anyone noticed the faint. Even in such a difficult position, she took everything by herself. Ren and I were never in the battlefield and we just helped her out carrying you out.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you need to have all the information before you take a decision. Your past record hasn’t been so brilliant from what Rinne told me,” Daigo said and Sanada for a moment didn’t know if Daigo was kidding or not. “I’m not here to tell you not to kill yourself or that you should live, because that is your decision, not mine.”

Yukimura took Nobuyuki’s empty cup and taking the hint, Daigo filled it quietly, though Yukimura didn’t drink it immediately. Instead he just stared at the faint moonlight reflected in the liquid. “Everything is over. The Toyotomi are gone… It is the grand victory of the Tokugawa. I have lived a life of no regrets… I showed my will to this world, one which won’t need us warriors anymore… and I should scatter in the wind, like the cherry blossoms…”

“You know, this world is full of tragedy and suffering. It’s unfair and no matter how many years pass humans keep harming each other and destroy everything. But my sister believes that if there were more kind people like you, honest and righteous, eventually something would change. Perhaps this new era of peace of the Tokugawa, founded on the blood and betrayal of others shows a grim future but as long as we have someone like you to set an example, maybe the future won’t be so grim.”

Yukimura didn’t react and just chose to take the drink in a gulp, grimacing a little after his bold decision.

“As long as you live you can do something. We never were born with a purpose in the first place, so it’s not like you’ve lost your reason to live or that you can’t find another one. That is what my sister has been trying to tell you, albeit in a very roundabout and passionate way.”

“Why is Rinne-?”

“You should know why. People do silly things when they love someone.”

* * *

Uguisumaru sighs as they are hiding in the bushes near Osaka Castle, too close to the battlefield, the remnants of the Toyotomi getting ready for the siege. It’s never an easy thing to presence, realizing that he is in fact looking at their last moments alive. He glances at Sengo, his face is hard as a stone and almost unexpressive except for his eyes and Uguisumaru understands that as much as he tries to be unfazed, these all were Yukimura’s comrades and people Sengo once knew. Osaka Castle is a can of worms which could bring back all sorts of feelings.

“I-I’ve found the enemy… They are planning to sneak into the castle, in two groups…” Sanada whispers, anxiety and tension in his voice but he continues. “One group is headed our way, the other is on the other side of the field…”

“Hmmm, there is no choice…” Mikazuki ponders, eerily calm at times like this, even more so than Uguisumaru and he thinks he understands why he is always the leader. “In that case, Taroutachi, Sanada and myself will handle the enemies on this side. Uguisumaru, Sengo, and Yoshiyuki, you will have to go around the castle and intercept the enemies before they arrive.”

Uguisumaru nods and quickly follows Sengo, the expected leader of this subunit. Sengo quickly moves in front of him, as if he’s known all the layout like he saw it yesterday. Perhaps he did, perhaps he strolled and scouted this area like no one else when Yukimura was still alive and getting ready for the siege. It finally occurs to him that because he remembers this so well, his grudge is as strong as ever.

Sengo exchanges no words except for the necessary, telling them about rocks or uneven footing or when he’s turning right or left to avoid outing their presence, especially to those patrols that look out on the forest but don’t dare enter it. They all move quickly, Yoshiyuki is as serious as Sengo but seems to share Uguisumaru’s concern, one of Sengo meeting his former Master again.

In one moment, Sengo halts and hides behind a tree, and Uguisumaru and Yoshiyuki do the same. Sengo waves his hand and points to the east and it is when Uguisumaru finds a patrol of 5. They are outnumbered but Sengo shows no fear in his gaze and Uguisumaru knows he’ll just have to follow. His hand grips on the handle of his sword, unable to kill that sad smile. Aki had apologized to him before departing, this time they could leave no survivors. However, he is ready, he will invite Sengo and Sanada tea after all this bloodshed is over.

There is a distant sound of canons being fired, at Osaka castle and following the signal they attack. Sengo first darts to the closest enemy, while Yoshiyuki and Uguisumaru cover him from both sides. Luckily one of the enemies is a tanto and Uguisumaru slashes its body in half before it can attack, blood spilling onto him as if grim rain. There is the sound of bones crashing, Yoshiyuki having stabbed his sword though a wakizashi’s face and removes it with those familiar black raindrops. They have no time to ponder, as the sound of a corpse hits the ground and Sengo lunges forward and his sword enters through the stomach of the enemy tachi and the glint of his sword curves upward, accompanied by those raindrops. In a blink of an eye they have destroyed the first subunit but they will have to hunt down the rest.

However, they still can afford some minutes to recover. Uguisumaru wipes the blood from his face as Sengo looks through the trees. Uguisumaru says nothing and follows Sengo’s gaze, fixed on that tall and proud building, the castle destined to burn as they will continue fighting. There is some smoke coming from one side, it has probably been hit by the canons and the lanterns must have spread some of the fire.

Sanada Yukimura’s last stand has started.

* * *

The fighting seems never ending and soon it’s become night time. Sengo looks at the fading corpse, formerly an enemy naginata but now it’s reduced to ashes scattered by the wind. He has to be thankful they disappear and no matter how many they slay, their remains will never betray they even existed. Yoshiyuki lets out a long weary sigh, but with how he ends it in a positive tone, Sengo believes this was the last of the remnants. They are ordered to keep watch at night and at dawn they’ll meet with Mikazuki but it seems this fading dream is coming to an end.

He is about to breathe in what would be closest to relief. He isn’t sure if he’s glad everything is over, as he has been forced to relieve what happened hundreds of years ago, listening to the canons drowning the voices of Yukimura and by extension, Sengo’s comrades and then everything being consumed by fire. By contrast the night is eerily silent near Osaka grounds but they can listen to the distant cheerful racket on the enemy camp. Of course they would be celebrating, the Siege of Osaka became the ultimate Tokugawa win.

“Lower your voice.”

The sound alerts Sengo as he unconsciously points his blade at the darkness hidden between the trees and he can listen to both Uguisumaru and Yoshiyuki creeping closer. It was the voice of a man, one Sengo didn’t know and wasn’t expecting at this hour. Without waiting for Yoshiyuki to confirm who these people were Sengo blends in the darkness of the forest and advances stealthily to where the noise came. His sight is better than a normal human but not a match to Sanada’s or any other sword proficient in scouting. However, he can distinguish two figures, cladded under robes, the taller one carrying what feels to be some huge lump. Sengo keeps his hand on the handle until...

There is a groan, one familiar voice able to paralyze him and make his heart stop.

“You should tell him, he’s not fucking dead but weighs like one.”

“Stop complaining, we’re not even close to the meeting point.”

There are incoming steps and Sengo can hear a sword unsheathing, clumsily if he has to add, and the first voice he heard saying, “Who’s there?”

“Sanada Nobuyuki.”

It is in that moment that the sword is sheathed back and the man breathes in relief. “Rinne sent us.”

“How is he?”

“Heavy,” the second unknown man replies. “But not dead.”

There is a solemn silence, briefly broken by one muffled sigh and even through the darkness and the robe hiding Nobuyuki’s face, Sengo can see a glimmer in the man’s eyes, one close of witnessing a miracle. However, that moment is cut briefly and Nobuyuki presses on. “There is no time, I snuck out on the festivities so-”

“Go back,” the first man interrupts Nobuyuki. “We will handle this. No one is aware of our existence in this place, but your absence will make anyone suspicious. After everything is over, come check on him.”

The lump on the tall man seems to move and Sengo’s eyes flicker in recognition, arm extended as if trying to reach him, but Sengo doesn’t move and instead his eyes water. He stays like that for an eternity as he sees Nobuyuki nod slowly, perhaps wishing to stay but that could wait. With another nod, more to himself, he disappears into the woods, in direction of the Tokugawa’s feast. The two strangers wait for moments, distance between them and Nobuyuki increasing and when they believe it’s enough, they walk again, carrying the unconscious Yukimura through the woods and melt soon into the darkness.

A hand to his shoulder breaks him from his daze and he can barely see the sympathetic smile in Yoshiyuki’s face with Uguisumaru getting closer. Neither says anything and Sengo doesn’t even try to wipe his eyes. He turns to the place Yukimura and the rest of the men faded, this would be the last time he would see him alive.

But he can go on now knowing that Sanada Yukimura escaped his fate, having seen it with his own eyes.

* * *

Aki is waiting them as they arrive from the expedition and her stern frown and dangerous eyes soften when she sees Mikazuki’s placid smile. All Retrograding Army enemies had been annihilated and no remains of their own interference were left. The world will forever believe on that written fate of the man once called the Crimson Demon of War but the seven people gathered know of the truth and in a silent vow they have agreed to never let it come to light.

They arrive to her office and Uguisumaru and Yoshiyuki flop, exhausted and without any restraints. Aki doesn’t frown to them and instead goes on how since they did a good job, they are excused from their duties for an entire week. Uguisumaru yawns with tears of joy, especially since he will be allowed to all the tea in the citadel and Yoshiyuki laughs with him. Taroutachi seems confused on what reward he wants and Yoshiyuki then begins listing many things that Taroutachi denies. The dreadful atmosphere of days ago is gone and these swords quarrel and laugh as Mikazuki glances at the two who have drifted from their group but instead of saying anything, he joins in teasing his beloved Master and proposing horrid gift rewards to Taroutachi.

Sengo has asked Sanada to come to this corner, probably aware that no one else will interrupt them. He gives the tanto one long look as he bows deeply, to which Sanada jumps surprised and waves his arms nervously.

“Thank you, Sanada.”

“No, no… I-I… I didn’t do anything…” The young child blabs as he holds his hands tightly and looks down. “If I had told you sooner… You would…”

Sengo raises and he shakes his head. There is a myriad of emotions in his face, perhaps it will take him time to come to terms with his feelings. His hate for the Tokugawa will probably never fade but now there is some hope and regret. Regret that he hadn’t heard Sanada sooner, guilt he had not believed in the people closer to Yukimura, but also joy in that even if he had parted with his master, Sanada Yukimura had lived a long life. “There’s no way to change that now…” He says, melancholy at his own self-reflection and thinking about the past but even he acknowledges he can’t do anything about it, about his mistakes and him being toyed by fate.

Shortly after Sanada and Sengo were brought to the Sanada household after the Siege of Osaka, Sanada would remain with Nobuyuki’s side until he was presented to the Tokugawa and perished in the Great Meikerei fire. There is no use wondering if Sengo would be different, if things would have changed if Sengo had listened to Sanada back then, He can only think that maybe this happened for a reason, or maybe there was none, but in the end he was told the truth.

Sanada didn’t live to be with Nobuyuki until his Master passed away and all they have are Yukimura’s letters, which implied he lived for many many years, married and even had a child.

Sengo takes these same letters and offers them to Sanada. “I will never be able to atone for my rage, but… Would you want to read these letters… There are many things I still don’t know about Master Yukimura and if you could…” Sengo finds it hard to express himself and Sanada himself is at the edge of tears. Neither can honestly say anything else, Sanada just nods fiercely as he takes Sengo’s hand the same way Yukimura and Nobuyuki did when they were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to play with the concept of Guess what, Yukimura didn't die and the dilemma anyone in the Saniwa business would have to go through. We take several recordings and information at face value, but I've always been interested in the "What if what we know is a lie? How would it change or affect the Retrograding Army's goals or purpose?" I'm not sure if someone else has thought of this, but I wanted to give my own spin to it.


	6. Epilogue

Nobuyuki had followed the four hooded people until they reached the north deviation, which would bring them close home. If they kept on walking in around three days they would reach the village three of them were from. It was before dawn to ensure no one asked any questions and the group wouldn’t be seen by anyone else. Sanada was on the lookout but by now any activity in Osaka Castle had died, and the only ones remaining were those samurai awaiting orders.

“Take care, Yukimura, everyone,” Nobuyuki said as he held his younger brother close to him, bidding him not a farewell but a safe trip.

“Kobe is not that fucking far, unless someone gets distracted,” Ren grumbled, looking more than ready to leave the place, though he huffed when Daigo shot him one look and just desisted to kick the grass near his feet.

“I thank you from the bottom of my heart,” Nobuyuki continued, having let go of his brother and now bowed deeply. “I’ll always be in your debt. Please, take care of Yukimura.”

If Ren was going to say something, he was probably quieted before by Daigo’s intense stare. Rinne, who stepped forward as Nobuyuki spoke, offered him a smile as she took Yukimura’s hand and leaned next to him. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.” Then, she nudged him lightly and Yukimura coughed awkwardly, aware that he was being teased.

“I’ll send you a letter when we arrive, Brother,” Yukimura bowed as he spoke. “Please have a safe trip back to Ueda.”

For the first time in a long time, Sanada could see a bright smile on Nobuyuki’s face. “Yeah, I will. By the way, Yukimura? If you are in doubt, you should ask your future wife for advice. She’s deceptively cute and harmless for a lion heart warrior, but she’ll surely have something in mind.”

Now it was Rinne’s time to flush and shot a mortified glare at Nobuyuki though she didn’t deny anything and instead managed to mumble, “’I’ll help him in the best way I can…”

And before long, the group of the four cladded men blended in the forest, with Nobuyuki and Sanada watching them until they were no longer be visible.

* * *

“Ahhh, it’s time to take a break and enjoy some tea,” Uguisumaru sighs as he sits on the veranda, setting aside all the cleaning tools and taking out some cups he carefully hid beforehand. The smell of the tea leaves is strong and Uguisumaru hums as he enjoys the steam rising.

“If Master sees you skipping on your duties, she will punish you like she did with the younger Kanesada-dono.”

Uguisumaru laughs brightly as he puts a cup in Sengo’s hand, and receives a confused glance as thanks. “I wonder when you will actually stop calling him like that? Anyone knows our Kanesan is a lost cause, but you still keep the honorifics.”

“Huh? Is there a problem in that?” Sengo blinks repeatedly and looks at his sides, dilemma written on his face, holding a cup in one hand and a broom in the other.

“Ahahaha,” a calm voice interrupts and Higekiri takes Sengo’s cup from behind. “No, no, you are fine the way you are. Kanesan surely appreciates being called like that.”

“Higekiri-dono, you are finished doing fieldwork for the day, are you not?”

Higekiri looks at Sengo with a cheerful shameless smile as he says, “Not at all, but I smelt the tea and thought it is a perfect time to take a small break.”

Sengo sighs and suddenly finds another cup in his hand, stealthily put by Uguisumaru, who is already enjoying his. “If Master finds us…” However he can’t finish his sentence before Uguisumaru almost chokes on his tea at the same time he’s smacked lightly on his head. Higekiri laughs as he is smacked too but none of them look terribly afraid when they turn to see Aki.

Aki folds her hands and stares at both carefree slackers and the reluctant worker. “You can drink all that shit when you are done with your work for the day. You should learn from Sengo, he is working and not slacking off, you fucking blobs.”

“Ahahaha, I didn’t notice Master arrived.”

“Then, you won’t notice when I throw you in the pond next time I find you slacking. No, better yet, when I throw this fucker’s tea set in the pond.”

Uguisumaru smiles at Aki but receives a deep long stare in exchange. Eventually, his smile fades and he reluctantly stands up. “Master is joking about this, right?” he asks with a less carefree tone and Aki just continues looking at him. “…I’ll go back once I finish this cup.”

“I’m only letting you off scot free because Sengo’s with you and he is a good boy unlike you two. Next time I find you slacking, I’m going to have you clean the toilet with your toothbrushes.”

“Ahahaha, Yamanbagiri told me about that one. It seems so surreal to believe.”

“Try your hardest to tempt me, Blondie.”

“M-Master…” Sanada voice interrupts them, partially nervous as he’s realized he arrived at a bad time. “I-I was wondering if Sengo could help me…”

Aki sighs in defeat realizing their chores will not be finished. She takes Sengo’s broom from his hands and shoves it into Higekiri’s hands, after hitting both Higekiri and Uguisumaru with the handle on the head. “Fine fine, go help him, Sengo. Blondie, clean this fucking shit up.”

Higekiri laughs heartily, glancing casually as Sengo disappears from the veranda, carrying Sanada on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this thing was meant to be like a "short" 3k word story but I cannot count and it ended up a bit longer than my original idea. If you've reached this far, I want to thank you for reading an unconventional story and I hope it was of your liking!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
